


Insaciable

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fantasia, Horror, Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Violencia, Yaoi, misterio, muertedepersonaje, policial, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Una serie de muertes se suceden en la, antes pacífica ciudad de Konoha. El responsable está allí, acechando. Siempre a la espera de la siguiente. Comenzó como un acto de “justicia” y lentamente se fue deformando. Una persona pura corrompida por lo peor de la sociedad puede convertirse en el ser más despiadado.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es de mi autoría. Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para la artista Marlene Acosta. Yaoi CHICO X CHICO. AU. Misterio. Policial. Horror. Fantasía. Narusasu. Lemón. Muerte de personaje. Yandere

Cap 1: Sangre

_―Por favor déjame entrar ―supliqué con mi voz más aguda de lo normal―. ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Sasuke? ―Pregunté de manera lastimera. Herido por sus acciones―. ¿Acaso no somos mejores amigos? ¿Ya no me amas? ―Interrogué perdiendo la paciencia que intentaba mantener._

_Estoy frente a la puerta de tu habitación. La cerraste en mis narices sin tener ni una pizca de consideración hacia mi rostro. Ignoras mis gritos y sigues en lo tuyo. Oigo como los muebles crujen al ser empujados y arrastrados contra el suelo. Seguramente estás arruinando el hermoso piso de madera que tiene tu habitación. Ese que tanto solías presumir cuando aún estabas sano. Cuando tu cordura no pendía de un hilo. Ese hermoso tiempo pasado en el que sonreías con prepotencia y lucías altivo y radiante. Te veo a través de la cerradura de tu puerta e intentaste cubrirla deprisa al notar mi ojo espiándote. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Me preocupas, mi amor. ¿Qué ha sucedido con el Sasuke que yo conozco? Ese bastardo engreído que miraba a todos con aquella superioridad típica. Ahora estás tembloroso. Pareces otra persona,_

_Tus familiares y amigos están preocupados también. Estás paranoico y fuera de ti desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Cuándo sucedió? Todo esto es tan confuso. No me di cuenta de tu problema. Tal vez yo era el responsable por no darte la seguridad que merecías. Me siento tan inútil al no poder atenderte como te mereces. Hago un enorme esfuerzo por entrar a tu habitación girando la perillas con insistencia. Empujo con todas mis fuerzas la puerta y consigo moverla un poco a pesar de los muebles. Es tu mesa de noche la que pusiste allí en un intento de alejarte de todos. Entré con tranquilidad queriendo evitar alterar. Busco en la habitación donde te encuentras. Te hallé en una esquina temblando con algo entre tus manos. El sonido de una pequeña explosión rompe el silencio de la habitación y al verme noto la razón._

_―Sasuke ... ―susurró sintiendo como mi ropa se mancha de sangre._

_Me ha disparado. La persona dueña de mi corazón acaba de herirme de una manera que jamás espere. Incluso pareciera que has intentado matarme. ¿Por qué? Yo soy quien más te ha amado. ¿Acaso mentías cuando decías que mi compañía era la única que necesitabas? A mí mente sólo acuden los recuerdos de cómo llegamos a esto…_

El llanto de un bebé había interrumpido el tiempo de meditación en el templo de la deidad zorro. Los monjes de allí eran en su gran mayoría ancianos. Había algunos más jóvenes, pero esos eran generalmente niños huérfanos encontrados en los alrededores de ese sitio. El rezo a las antiguas deidades había sido paulatinamente abandonado por los habitantes de aquella ciudad. Pocos se unían por cuenta propia a una religión como la suya. Adorar al Kyubi, el espléndido zorro de las nueve colas que resguardaba a Konoha, era tonto en esos tiempos. Con el avance de la tecnología, poco a poco encontraron sus propias tradiciones y costumbres obsoletas e inútiles. Los festivales y fiestas se conservan, pero sólo por el ingreso económico y la diversión.

Cada solsticio el templo se llenaba de puestos de comidas y juegos, era únicamente en esas fechas cuando el templo se veía vivaz. El resto del año era bastante silencioso. Y más que todo primaba el misterio. Pues los monjes mostraban poca intención de interactuar con las demás personas. Siempre eran abocados a su tarea y centrada en honrar a la deidad. Naruto creció allí. Rodeado de las costumbres de aquellos ancianos monjes. Él adoraba enormemente cada una de esas tareas cotidianas que ejercían los mayores. Desde la búsqueda de comida para la deidad como los cánticos de cada día. Rezos, ofrendas y bailes ceremoniales, todo eso era amado por él. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que aquello dejó de ser suficiente y quiso ver más.

―Creo que me perdí ―dijo Naruto para sí mismo mientras vagaba por las calles en plena noche.

En su intento por evitar ser atrapado por los monjes en medio de su travesura, no tuvo mejor idea que salir de noche. A altas horas aprovechando que todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Caminó sin dificultad por el bosque. Algunos búhos hacían aquel típico sonido que muchos sentían aterrador. Para Naruto no lo era. El rubio no conocía el miedo a esas pequeñas criaturas de la noche. Ni siquiera al aullido de los coyotes o lobos en la distancia. Había vivido en aquel templo alejado de todos. Protegido y adorado por los monjes del lugar desde el día en que llegó. Nunca le hizo falta nada. No había necesidad de salir por comida, pero cuando se aburrió de los mismos sabores de siempre decidió salir a probar algunos nuevos.

Había tenido problemas para ubicarse, pero confió en sus instintos. Siguió las luces y los sonidos más estruendosos. Carteles con enormes letras de colores extravagantes brillando en neón. Vio a las personas ir y venir apresuradas. Algunas tenían un aroma extraño. Orina, alcohol y sexo fueron identificados fácilmente por su agudo olfato. Estornudó asqueado maldiciendo su sentido del olfato. Se detuvo un momento a restregarse la nariz siendo pateado por un transeúnte borracho y descuidado. Nada más verlo y aprovechando que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo sujetó por el cuello y arrastró a Naruto a un callejón oscuro. En ese lugar el sujeto se sintió seguro de no tener testigos para lo que iba a hacer.

―Tú me darás mucho dinero ―susurró alzando el cuchillo contra el rubio.

La sangre comenzó a manchar el suelo en aquel callejón. Nadie oyó los gritos en el mismo y poco y nada les importó a las personas lo que un maleante de mala vida hiciera con Naruto. Él no era nadie. Y como tal no merecía ayuda por parte de los demás. Sin embargo, nadie contaba con que él lograra salir de aquella situación. Limpio no, por supuesto que no. Su boca estaba manchada de sangre y por lo mismo quiso parar a beber algo de agua. Caminó alejándose del escandaloso lugar y encontró una parte más tranquila. Una zona apartada llena de la naturaleza que tanto amaba. Arboles altos y bien cuidados, flores adornando el camino y una fuente con agua cristalina. Ideal quitarse la sangre de su boca y descansar un rato.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó un joven de cabellos azabaches acercándose a él con un pañuelo en mano.

_No buscaba nada en particular en ese parque, sólo quería descansar un poco, pero cuando te vi quedé fascinado. Eras un joven bastante atractivo, tus cabellos oscuros ondeando al viento y ese aroma tan particular tuyo. Sin embargo, más allá de tu apariencia y aroma lo que me cautivó de ti fue esa sonrisa. Esa pequeña curvatura que tenías en tus labios mientras me limpiabas la boca con tu pañuelo. Revisaste si no tenía heridas y al no encontrar ninguna sólo suspiraste aliviado. ¿Por qué te alegraba tanto que yo estuviera sano y salvo? No me conocías ni yo a ti. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, pero deseo conocerlo. También quisiera que conocieras el mío. Oírte llamándome por mi nombre con esa voz me generaría escalofríos. Me alejé de ti sin decir nada para darte una pequeña sorpresa. Corrí tras unos arbustos buscando algo con lo cual vestirme. No quería que me vieras desnudo, al menos no todavía. Me puse el pantalón de quien fue mi asaltante y salí a tu encuentro. Para mi sorpresa ya no estabas._

Uchiha se había retirado del parque creyendo que Naruto se había alejado internándose en el bosque. Le restó importancia al asunto y se alejó sin más. Debía llegar rápidamente a su casa para no preocupar a sus familiares. Sin saber que el otro había regresado e incluso se sentó en una banca esperando a verlo. Quizás por alguna casualidad volvería o sólo se alejó en búsqueda de algo. Eso razonaba el joven de ojos azules desde su posición. Mas, cuando las horas pasaron se resignó de aquella idea y decidió abandonar ese sitio para ir a comer. No tuvo mucha dificultad en encontrar algo de su gusto y teniendo su estómago lleno se dispuso a dormir. Buscó un lugar apartado en ese mismo parque. Los árboles zozobraban al igual que los arbustos, así que no teniendo donde ir, era mejor ocultarse en ese lugar hasta saber a dónde ir.

_He comido algo bastante desagradable. Creo que debo seleccionar mejor y no tomar cualquier cosa que encuentro a mi alcance. No todo es de calidad. Quiero buscar un sitio para dormir más cómodamente, pero conseguir una casa sin dinero es complicado. Y como conseguir dinero tampoco lo tengo claro. Si volviera al templo todo sería mucho más sencillo. Allí tendría comodidad y comida sin ningún esfuerzo, pero aún no he visto a ese chico. Quiero verlo de nuevo. Tal vez si lo espero en este mismo sitio regrese. Ese chico era tan atractivo._

―¡Oye! ―gritó una voz muy conocida caminando por el parque―. ¿Estás por aquí?

Naruto al reconocer la voz del azabache que lo había limpiado el día anterior se acercó emocionado. Aquel chico sonrió al ver aparecer al otro, sorprendiéndose de haberlo hallado con tal facilidad. Había asumido que le tomaría más tiempo encontrarlo e incluso tuvo en mente la posibilidad de no volver a verlo jamás. ¡Cuánta alegría embargó su corazón al verlo! El joven azabache se acercó a él y lo abrazó con un cariño que no creía que alguien de su porte tuviera. Acercó su rostro al contrario y lo restregó contra el suyo. La pálida piel era suave y tibia al tacto. Pasó un poco su lengua sobre aquella superficie y sintió un sabor jamás probado anteriormente. Sus dientes acariciaron la superficie de la tersa piel debatiéndose de si debía morderlo o no. Le tentaba hacerlo, pero no llevó a cabo su cometido al ver a alguien acercándose a ellos. Frunció el ceño cuando aquel sujeto de cabellos blancos tocando tan confianzudamente al moreno.

―¡Hey, Sasuke! ―gritó Suigetsu mirando curioso lo que llevaba entre sus brazos―. ¿Qué haces con ese animal salvaje? Tíralo deprisa ―ordenó alzando la mano para quitarle al zorro de sus brazos.

―Lo encontré anoche ―respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal intentando calmarlo―. Tenía sangre en la boca, creí que podría estar herido ―explicó echando un rápido vistazo al animal.

―Quién lo diría ―exclamó con sarcasmo el joven de cabellos blancos―. El gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene debilidad por los animales pequeños ―se burló.

―Los animales son mejores que las personas, al menos ellos no hacen comentarios desagradables ―contraatacó con una sonrisa prepotente apretando un poco más al zorro.

―Ya, ya ―dijo el otro rodando los ojos con fastidio―. Mejor suéltalo o llama a control animal. Llegaremos tarde a la clase de Orochimaru y ya sabes cómo se pone contigo ―le recordó consiguiendo que el joven de ojos negros frunciera el ceño.

Naruto no entendía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando, pero se dispuso a averiguarlo. Uchiha lo había bajado cerca de los arbustos prometiéndole llevarle algo de comida en cuanto saliera de sus clases. Agitó la cola como si de un perro se tratara y lamió la mano ajena. Sasuke se alejó con un buen humor que murió al darse cuenta de que había llegado tarde. Pese a que había corrido el último tramo de aquella distancia, para cuando llegó, el maestro Orochimaru ya estaba dentro del aula. Tenía el libro abierto y sus demás compañeros ya estaban sentados allí. Aquella sonrisa le dio mala espina cuando lo vio asomarse por la puerta.

―Oh, Sasuke-kun ―siseo de una manera condescendiente mientras se relamía los labios de una manera que le provocaba asco―. Veo que llegas tarde a mi clase. Supongo que entiendes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? ―preguntó sólo para hacerlo darle la victoria en voz alta.

―¿Tarea extra? ―preguntó tanteando terreno―. Me retrasé porque estaba ocupado en un asunto importante ―excusó.

―¿Un familiar tuyo ha fallecido? ¿Te has accidentado camino aquí? ―cuestionó cerrando el libro en sus manos para girarse y verle con toda su atención―. Yo te veo bastante sano y completo. Estás castigado, Sasuke-kun. Tendrás que quedarte después de clases.

―Yo… lo entiendo ―aceptó finalmente resignado a no poder escaparse.

―Bien, entonces ve a tu asiento ―ordenó señalando su asiento como si no supiera donde le tocaba acomodarse.

Le había tocado un castigo. Y no uno cualquiera, debía quedarse después de clases con aquel maestro con cara de reptil. Ese tipo siempre buscaba las maneras de hacerlo quedarse más tiempo en contra de su voluntad. Una respuesta errónea, una tarea incompleta, cualquiera fuera la razón intentaba castigarlo. ¡Y él le dio un motivo válido! Quiso golpearse la cara por haberse entretenido más tiempo del que tenía. El zorro cachorro que encontró le había preocupado. Se comportaba como un perro callejero y si algo le tenía inquieto era la cantidad de personas capaces de asesinar a un animal indefenso. No era sorpresa, desgraciadamente, encontrar perros y gatos envenenados por personas sin quehacer. Un zorro podía valer mucho por su pelaje. Y aquel pequeño de pelaje casi dorado no atraería buenos ojos. Intuyó que alguien pudo intentar hacerle daño y de ahí la sangre en su boca. _Se habrá tenido que defender el pobre._

―Tú sí que tienes mala suerte, amigo ―susurró Suigetsu estando sentado al lado de Uchiha―. Te digo, debiste tirar aquel tonto animalejo y venir deprisa ―se burló causando el enfado de su interlocutor.

―Mejor cierra la boca ―murmuró entre dientes apretando el lápiz entre sus dedos conteniendo su molestia.

―Sólo digo que conociendo la rara fijación que tiene nuestro maestro contigo debiste ser más precavido, pero ¿me escuchaste? No, preferiste perder tu tiempo con ese animal ―regañó manteniendo su rostro oculto por un libro.

―¡Ya cierra la boca! ―ordenó alzando la voz al haber perdido la paciencia por su torpe amigo.

―¡Uchiha! ―llamó Orochimaru mirándolo con seriedad―. Tu castigo aumenta de nuevo. Ahora tendrás que quedarte después de clases por dos semanas ―dijo con una sonrisa muy disimulada.

―¡¿Dos semanas?! ―gritó sin poder evitarlo―. ¿Está loco? ―preguntó antes de llevarse la mano a la boca cubriéndola como si pudiera tragarse sus palabras anteriores.

―Qué sea un mes entonces. Faltarle el respeto a tu maestro es una grave ofensa ―comentó con una risilla mal disimulada.

Sabiendo lo inútil que sería protestar, permaneció en silencio. Alegar pidiendo que le bajaran el castigo sólo le daría la excusa ideal para aumentarlo aún más. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte, al maestro y a su amigo por meterlo en ese problema. Claro que tuvo que mantener aquello oculto en su mente. Sólo esperaba que el zorrito no estuviera en peligro mientras él estaba castigado. Lo ideal sería llamar a control de animales, pero nunca se había topado con un animal salvaje y no sabía del trato que recibían. Con su aversión hacia las personas su amor a los animales era inversamente proporcional. Por ello, lo menos que deseaba era que lo sacrificaran al pobre. Además desconfiaba de las palabras que pudieran decirle. Si preguntaba si mataban a los animales “rescatados” seguramente la respuesta sería no. Tal vez debería llevarlo a su casa hasta saber qué hacer exactamente con él. Tenía incluso sus dudas de si un zorro podía vivir en esa zona.

―La clase ha terminado, alumnos. Recuerden entregar su proyecto la próxima semana ―les recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Excepto tú, Uchiha. Tienes que quedarte para tu castigo ―dijo con una gran sonrisa.

De mala gana el joven azabache se quedó en su lugar hasta que sus compañeros se retiraron del salón de clases. Cuando ya no quedó nadie tuvo que seguir a Orochimaru hasta su oficina. Sus castigos eran en ese sitio y los rumores no le daban buena espina. Era un lugar cerrado, con ventanas cubiertas por persianas y con unas paredes tan gruesas que era difícil oír lo que sucedía dentro. Definitivamente odiaba estar castigado. El maestro lo hizo pasar primero y tras eso cerró la puerta con llave. Su sonrisa ancha no le gustó, pero se mantuvo serio e indiferente mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta verlo sentarse en su silla. Con lentitud entrelazó las manos y apoyó su barbilla en las mismas sin quitar aquellos ojos amarillentos de él. Lo miró de arriba abajo examinando su cuerpo de manera repugnante.

―¿Y mi castigo será una tarea, proyecto o qué? ―preguntó queriendo alguna excusa para largarse de aquella oficina cuanto antes.

―Oh vamos, pequeño ―dijo con una voz baja e algo agitada―. Podrías negociar que no estés castigado, claro si haces algo por mí ―agregó llevando una de sus propias manos bajo el escritorio.

―No sé de qué me está hablando ―dijo de inmediato Uchiha fingiendo no entender―. Si no tiene un castigo adecuado me temo que debo irme a mi casa ―afirmó retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

―No te hagas el tonto, niño ―replicó el mayor levantándose de su asiento sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarse el cierre del pantalón. Era evidente la erección que tenía entre sus piernas y sus intenciones no podían ocultarse―. Si eres bueno conmigo podría mejorar tus calificaciones ―ofreció.

―Yo tengo notas perfectas por mérito propio ―refutó con indignación por semejante idiotez. Siendo un alumno destacable no podía ser que ofreciera eso.

―Y podrías dejar de tenerlas si te niegas ―amenazó mientras se acercaba a él y le sujetaba el mentón con fuerza―. ¿Qué dices a eso? ―preguntó sonriendo con la lengua paseándose por sus propios labios antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Siendo impedido por un rodillazo a su entrepierna.

―Me pone una mano encima y lo denuncio ―advirtió Sasuke aprovechando que el otro se dobló de dolor para robarle la llave―. ¡No sabe con quién se metió, desgraciado! ―gritó antes de salir de esa oficina.

Estaba tan asqueado y furioso por el acontecimiento que se limitó a salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. No quería ver a ese repugnante sujeto nunca más en su vida. Lo primero que haría sería delatarlo con el director al día siguiente. Sí, eso haría. Prepararía una carta de queja formal esa noche y le haría pagar. Sin embargo, lo haría después. Su prioridad era llegar a su casa y bañarse. Sentía escalofríos recorriéndolo por completo, como si por su cuerpo corriera adrenalina pura. No obstante, eso no eliminaba su sentimiento de impotencia y asco. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a él? Siempre se jactó de ser una persona fuerte y orgullosa y ahora lo único que atinó a hacer fue huir. Mientras se alejaba se planteó otros escenarios en su imaginación; a él mismo golpeando a su maestro, sacando fotos o videos incriminarlos o tal vez pedirle a su amigo que lo esperara a que termine el castigo. Pudo hacer tantas cosas y sólo huyó asustado. De pronto un sonido conocido detuvo su andar. El leve quejido provenía de aquel zorro al que prometió darle de comer. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza.

―Lo siento, se me olvidó traerte comida ―se disculpó sintiendo como se acercaba a él y le lamía la cara―. Si vienes conmigo te daré la comida que te prometí. Hoy no estoy de humor para quedarme fuera de mi casa ―explicó alzándolo en brazos.

Aunque sonara tonto, no quería estar solo. Su casa estaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Sus padres a menudo trabajaban mucho y no tenían tiempo en la casa a menos que fuera para descansar. Su hermano, ya universitario, vivía en un complejo departamental para estudiantes. Siendo un chico de dieciséis años quizás debería lidiar solo con ese asunto. Mas, tenía la duda de cómo sería visto él si lo contaba. Era un chico, no podía dejarse acosar como si fuera una chica. Preveía las burlas y comentarios despectivos por no golpear a su maestro. En su mente ya era un hecho que le dirían “ _marica” “miedoso_ ” o “ _afeminado_ ” por no molerlo a golpes. Porque eso era lo que haría un verdadero hombre, ¿cierto? Golpear a cualquiera que se metiera con ellos. Soltó un largo suspiro al volver a imaginarse esa situación nuevamente con otro resultado. A medida que iba acortándose el trayecto a su hogar comenzaba a disminuir la rabia y comenzaban las dudas. ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros si se sabía lo que le sucedió? Todos sabían por rumores lo que hacía Orochimaru, si él fue allí a sabiendas de eso, ¿no era su culpa también?

―Al menos tú no me juzgas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Uchiha acariciando al zorrito en sus brazos―. Siento usarte para desahogarme, pero admite que es un trato justo. Yo te doy comida y tú oyes mis problemas ―explicó antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.

Al llegar no le sorprendió que todo estuviera a oscuras. Se abrió pasó a la cocina y buscó un pequeño plato para colocar algunas sobras que encontró en la heladera tras haberlas recalentado un poco. Acercó el plato al zorro y lo vio olfatear curioso antes de darle un mordisco. Al notar su sabor, el animal continuo comiendo con alegría. Sasuke sonrió levemente al ver la alegría del pequeño. Se convenció aun más de que cualquier ser vivo era mejor que una persona. Ellos no iban con segundas intenciones. Deseaba ir a bañarse, pero se sentía inquieto. Conociendo a Orochimaru sería aún más exigente con él buscando excusas sin sentido para vengarse de él o peor aún terminar lo que comenzó. Quería acusarlo por acoso, pero no tenía pruebas que presentar. Sería su palabra contra la del maestro y si fallaba simplemente quedaría tachado de mentiroso. Tendría que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Vio los cuchillos en el fregadero y se le ocurrió una idea. Fue deprisa a buscar su mochila y metió dos cuchillos de cocina ocultos entre sus libros.

―Espérame aquí, zorrito ―pidió al pequeño acariciando su cabeza―. Voy a solucionar un asunto pendiente ―avisó mientras salía corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Aún no había pasado mucho tiempo, así que existía la posibilidad de encontrarlo en la escuela. O mínimo podría interceptarlo en el camino y asegurarse de dejarle las cosas en claro. Estaba nervioso. No iba a negar que muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, pero el miedo creciente a lo que podría hacerle superaba todo. No quería contarle a nadie. Ya había barajado sus posibilidades y en su mayoría las cosas no salían a su favor. Lo más lógico era cortar el problema de raíz antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

A la mañana siguiente, Uchiha se despertó en su cama. Aun llevaba puesta su ropa de la noche anterior. No se había cambiado y además tenía un peso extra encima. Aquel zorro dormía sobre él como si fuera un gato. Aunque fuera bastante liviano, le costaba un poco sentarse con ese pequeño allí. Su ropa estaba húmeda y algo pegajosa, con sus dedos examinó aquella sustancia descubriendo con horror lo que era. Estaba manchado de sangre en la parte delantera de su chaqueta. Espantado abandonó su cama y fue directo al baño para lavarse y a su vez enjuagar aquella ropa. Se dio una ducha con agua tibia y repasó mentalmente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tomó aire buscando calmarse y regresó a la habitación viendo al zorro sentado en la cama mirándolo fijamente. Se le acercó notando que estaba sucio su pelaje también. Así que lo llevó al baño y lo lavó con calma. El animal sonaba feliz de las atenciones dadas.

―No sé de dónde salió esa sangre ―comentó preocupado secando al zorro con una gran toalla―. Tú no estás herido, ¿verdad? ―preguntó palpando el cuerpo del otro para buscar heridas―. Creo que no. Entonces la sangre no puede ser tuya ―suspiró largamente.

Tras eso se vistió con ropa limpia y se llevó su mochila a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno rápido. Se le estaba haciendo tarde así que se sirvió un vaso de leche y se preparó un pan tostado. Dejó un plato de agua y uno de comida para el zorro antes de salir por la puerta de su casa. Supuso que sus padres ya habían ido a trabajar como de costumbre, por lo cual no había peligro de que descubrieran al zorrito. Repentinamente se volteó viéndolo con una sonrisa. Esa pequeña bola de pelos le había hecho compañía cuando más lo necesitó. Siempre le estaría agradecido por semejante gesto hacia su persona. Iba casi trotando por los nervios. Se preguntaba si lo que hizo el día anterior funcionó o por el contrario sólo cavó su propia tumba. Un golpe en su espalda por parte de su amigo de blanca cabellera lo hizo volver a la realidad.

―¡Hey, Sasuke! ―gritó Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos―. ¿Qué te sucede, viejo? Te ves más pálido y sombrío de lo normal ―señaló con un tono levemente cambiado a preocupación.

―No he dormido bien eso es todo ―respondió Uchiha queriendo sacárselo de encima lo más pronto posible.

―¿Tan malo fue el castigo de Orochimaru-sensei? ―cuestionó viéndolo fijamente.

Ante aquella pregunta el azabache se tensó. Iba a responder algo, pero no le salían palabras adecuadas para ello. El joven de ojos violáceos iba a insistir nuevamente en su pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de varios alumnos. Vieron a chicos de su escuela corriendo apresurados rumbo al edificio. No podía ser que estuvieran llegando tarde y menos podía ser que repentinamente les naciera el deseo de ser puntuales. Eso los hizo deducir que algo fuera de lo común había sucedido. Intrigado comenzó a correr mientras jalaba a Uchiha de la mano. Lo arrastró a donde una multitud de jóvenes y maestros se amontonaban en la entrada principal de la escuela. Allí estaba el maestro Orochimaru. O mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él. Veían un enorme charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo inerte. Una expresión de terror quedó congelada debido al rigor mortis en su cuerpo. Entre los murmullos se decía que tenía heridas en el abdomen y pecho como si hubiera sido apuñalado múltiples veces.

―¡No puedo creer esto! ―exclamó Suigetsu sin alcanzar a detallar completamente el estado del cuerpo.

―No armes tanto escándalo ―ordenó Uchiha mirando hacia otro sitio. Evitando a toda costa ver el cuerpo.

―¡Pero es que mira! ¡Nuestro maestro fue asesinado brutalmente! ―gritó sujetando a Sasuke por el hombro.

―¡No me interesa! ―replicó alejando su hombro del otro―. Es más me alegra que esté muerto ―agregó con odio recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

―¿Y por qué te alegra, jovencito? ―preguntó un sujeto de cabello castaño y mirada muerta viéndolo fijamente.

―¿Quién es usted? ―cuestionó Uchiha sorprendiéndose por su repentina aparición.

―Soy un oficial de la policía ―dijo sacando su placa para mostrarla junto a su identificación―. Mi nombre es Tenzou Yamato y estoy investigando su caso ―se presentó mientras guardaba su placa en el bolsillo―. Ahora, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de acompañarme? Deseo conocer los por menores del occiso en relación a los de su entorno.

Uchiha se mantuvo indiferente en su expresión. Bien sabía que si demostraba algún tipo de nerviosismo podría darse a malar interpretaciones y se convertiría rápidamente en el sospechoso número uno. De hecho, por sus comentarios anteriores intuía que a los ojos de aquel oficial posiblemente ya era uno. Suigetsu también recibió una indicación de seguir al oficial. Yamato había alzado la mano y hecho un gesto con el dedo pulgar como si pidiera aventón. A diferencia de su mejor amigo, al chico de cabellos blancos lo puso extremadamente nervioso ser interrogado. De reojo observaba a Sasuke repasando los hechos del día anterior. La última vez que él vio a su maestro con vida estaba quedándose a solas con su amigo. ¿Sasuke sería capaz de matar alguien? Quizás lo había hecho en defensa propia. No descartaba la posibilidad de que el azabache fuera agredido sexualmente por aquel sujeto de ojos amarillentos. De primera mano sabía bien esa fijación del mayor por sus alumnos.

―Bien ―dijo Yamato cuando los menores llegaron a un auto de la policía tras seguir al oficial―. Los llevaré a la estación de policía y les haré unas sencillas preguntas ―explicó mientras les abría la puerta―. No están en problemas, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo queremos saber qué tipo de persona era como maestro.

El adulto habló de manera tranquila mientras les regalaba una sonrisa amigable. Los menores lo veían con desconfianza de lo que pudiera sucederles al ir a la comisaría. Especialmente el azabache temía por su coartada. No tenía a nadie que mintiera por él. Además todos sabían que él había sido el último en estar a solas cuando Orochimaru estaba vivo. Estuvieron solos en la escuela sin nadie que lo socorriera cuando necesitó. Tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Sólo intentaba defenderse. No era su culpa lo que sucedió, ¿cierto? ¿Verdad que la policía entendería sus acciones? No, no lo harían. Lo juzgarían con prisa y sería sentenciado antes de siquiera poder dar su versión de los hechos. Tendría que darse prisa e inventar una excusa creíble sobre su paradero al momento del homicidio. Contuvo el aire mientras entraban a la estación de policía tras estacionarse el auto.

―Pasarán a la sala de interrogatorios uno a la vez ―explicó Yamato cuando llegaron delante de la puerta―. Por favor deja tu mochila aquí. Es por protocolo ―comentó mientras señalaba al chico de blancos cabellos―. Normalmente en la entrada los revisarían y les guardarían sus pertenencias, pero están muy ocupados revisando a criminales peligrosos como para preocuparse por unos cuantos libros y cuadernos.

El moreno gruñó por lo bajo ante aquello y se acercó a su amigo con la mochila en la mano. Se la dejó a regañadientes antes de susurrarle con claro tono de advertencia que no tocara sus cosas o se lo haría pagar. Luego de eso atravesó aquella puerta donde dio inicio las preguntas del oficial. A Suigetsu poco y nada le importó la amenaza de su amigo. Supuso que tenía algún sucio o vergonzoso secreto en su mochila. Condones, cuadernos rosas, algún peluche tierno. Reía por lo bajo de sólo imaginar las bromas que podría gastarle con su “secreto”. Incluso podría usarlo para chantajearlo y exigirle que le pasara la tarea. Pese a ser amigos, el otro siempre le negaba sacarlo de sus frecuentes apuros. Sin embargo, apenas la abrió volvió a cerrarla. Observó a su alrededor si alguien más había visto el contenido de aquella mochila. Cerró los ojos e intentó tomar respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

―Sigues tú, Suigetsu ―dijo Uchiha saliendo de aquel cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta con el capitán allí esperando.

―Ya, ya voy ―tartamudeando acercándose al otro para entregarle su mochila lo más naturalmente posible―. No, no vi nada ―murmuró nervioso.

El oficial no perdió detalle de las expresiones faciales de ambos chicos. Aunque no pudiera oír sus palabras, podía notar los nervios y la tensión entre ellos. Algo estaban ocultando y su deber era descubrir qué. Hizo pasar al segundo chico mientras anunciaba a Sasuke que podía retirarse a su casa si así lo deseaba. Sin perder el tiempo, pero manteniendo la compostura salió de allí sin desperdiciar ni un segundo más. Abrazó la mochila con fuerza y no fue hasta que llegó a su hogar que no se permitió suspirar de alivio. Cerró con llave su puerta y revisó el contenido de su mochila. Gruñó molesto al ver que se olvidó de sacar los cuchillos de allí de la noche anterior. Los lavó rápidamente y los volvió a guardar en su lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido. El zorrito mascota que había llevado a su hogar se le acercó repentinamente. Uchiha lo tomó entre sus brazos intuyendo que deseaba algo de comer. Había salido temprano y con el correr de las horas no le extrañaba que deseara el “almuerzo”.

―¿Me estuviste esperando? ―preguntó curioso mientras le servía algo de comida en su plato―. Hoy empecé el día con el pie izquierdo ―le explicó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza―. Eres lo único que me está alegrando un poco el día ―afirmó al sentir como lamía su rostro animosamente.

Tras aquello, Uchiha decidió permanecer el resto del día en su hogar junto a Naruto. Las clases se habían cancelado por ese día lógicamente y al día siguiente estarían de luto por Orochimaru. Alguna ceremonia mortuoria en honor al fallecido sería realizada y obligatoriamente tendría que asistir. Como odiaba eso. Fingir que extrañarían a alguien así de desagradable le repugnaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Se sentó a leer un poco para pasar el rato en lo que despejaba su mente del interrogatorio de ese día. Era estresante repasar sus palabras. Y debía memorizarlas correctamente o su coartada caería con facilidad. El pequeño zorrito le daba pidiendo atención. Buscó una pequeña pelota olvidada en un cajón. Un juguete suyo cuando era pequeño, la arrojó viendo si el zorro la perseguía o no. Para su sorpresa la persiguió y la trajo de regreso en su boca como si de un perro se tratara. Pese a saber que estaba mal lo que pretendía hacer, tomó la decisión de adoptarlo.

―Si quieres quedarte conmigo, te haré un lugar ―comentó Sasuke como si el zorro pudiera entender sus palabras―. Dudo que mis padres se den cuenta de tu presencia. Nunca están de todas maneras ―afirmó sabiendo que ellos trabajaban desde la mañana temprano hasta el anochecer.

El pequeño animal comenzó a dar vueltas antes de dar un salto a la silla y de ahí a la mesa donde había unos potes vacíos de ramen. No había nada más rápido para cocinar y la noche anterior no tenía muchos ánimos de nada. Vio con gracia como el zorro metía la cabeza dentro de los potes vacíos y se le quedaban pegados los narutomakis en la cabeza. Soltó una breve risa. La primera desde que ese día inició.

―Creo que te llamaré “Naruto”, ¿te gusta? ―preguntó con una sonrisa viendo al animal mover la cola alegremente―. Eres como un perro quién lo diría ―exclamó sorprendido por su parecido con ellos.

A partir de ese día se decidió que el zorro, bautizado Naruto sería su compañero. Esa tarde se la pasó enseñándole trucos. Le mandaba a buscar la pelota, a sentarse, dar la pata y trucos básicos que recompensó con comida y narutomakis. Descubrió que esos le gustaban bastante. Se felicitó a sí mismo por entrenar al animal. Si aprendía los trucos básicos pronto estaría listo para algo más desafiante. Después de todo quería enseñarle a ocultarse cuando le hiciera cierta señal. De esa manera aunque sus padres estuvieran en la casa podría mantenerlo oculto con facilidad. Se fue a dormir junto a Naruto al caer la noche. Y a la mañana siguiente procedió a su rutina normal. Se bañó y arregló con su ropa negra para el acto en honor a su fallecido maestro. Soltó un largo suspiro, sólo había asistido a una de esas ceremonias y había sido hace bastante tiempo cuando una maestra de otra clase había sido atropellada. Notó con algo de tristeza que no había tenido tiempo con sus padres.

―Ni siquiera saben que mi maestro fue asesinado ―susurró para él mismo alistándose para salir―. Aunque creo que es lo mejor por el momento ―comentó viendo al zorrito meterse dentro de su mochila―. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ―cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El animal movió la cola y se enrolló dentro sin oponer resistencia a que la cerrara. Sasuke tuvo mucho cuidado al ocultar al zorro allí. Tener un poco de compañía durante el funeral le caería muy bien. Además temía que de dejarlo solo pudiera hacer algún desastre en la casa. La vez anterior se había comportado extremadamente bien, pero nada le aseguraba que seguiría así por más tiempo. Tomó el transporte público y pronto vio a los demás alumnos vestidos de negro al igual que él. Todos se fueron alineando con las velas y flores en las manos para presentar sus respetos. Notó una mirada insistente sobre su persona e intentó ignorarla. Suigetsu por algún motivo no se le había acercado en lo más mínimo. Siendo extraño, ya que siempre solía ser alguien difícil de sacarse de encima. Un breve discurso dado por la directora del colegio dio fin a la ceremonia dejando a los alumnos libres de hacer lo que les diera la gana.

―¡Oye, Sasuke! ―llamó Suigetsu acercándose a él por primera vez en ese día―. ¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza de parte del otro―. En privado, es importante ―remarcó con seriedad.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó el moreno mirando a sus alrededores. Cuidando de que nadie los viera irse.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. El chico de cabello albino siempre fue alguien muy bromista y jovial. No podía creer que estuviera deprimido por la muerte de su maestro. Nunca había sido especialmente unido al occiso en primer lugar. Caminaron en silencio hasta el patio trasero de la escuela. Aquel sitio donde la mayoría de los alumnos iban a ocultarse para fumar o besarse por la privacidad que ese sitio ofrecía. Una vez que se aseguraron de estar solos se decidió hablar.

―¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ―interrogó el moreno abrazando con cuidado la mochila donde estaba oculto Naruto―. Tengo algo de prisa ―dijo queriendo irse a casa para sacar al zorro para estirarse.

―Es sobre el interrogatorio de la policía ―soltó finalmente viéndolo con seriedad―. Todos sabemos que Orochimaru era un pervertido. No es tu culpa lo que sucedió ―consoló mirándolo con lástima.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó con una cara pálida y algo nerviosa―. No sucedió nada de eso conmigo. Yo no soy ningún debilucho como para dejarme abusar por él.

―Lo sé ―suspiró Suigetsu acercándose a él para sujetarlo por los hombros―. Sé que lo asesinaste en defensa propia ―confesó viéndolo cara a cara.

―¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?! ―exclamó separándose por completo del otro.

―No finjas ―pidió el de los ojos violáceos frunciendo el ceño―. Vi los cuchillos en tu mochila. Seguro que si la policía investiga van a encontrar sangre en alguna prenda tuya o en los cuchillos ―explicó.

―¿Qué demonios les dijiste a los oficiales en la estación? ―preguntó sujetando con una mano la mochila y con la otra jaló el cuello de la ropa del otro.

―Sólo la verdad ―contestó con simpleza―. Él era un depravado y se merecía lo peor ―afirmó sin ningún rastro de remordimiento―. Por eso debes entregarte y explicar que lo asesinaste en defensa propia.

―¡No te metas en mis asuntos! ―ordenó Sasuke encolerizado por las palabras de su amigo.

―Entiéndeme, Sasuke ―dijo intentando abrazarlo siendo rechazado rotundamente―. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti. Eres una persona sumamente especial para mí. Tanto que mentí sobre donde estuviste anoche y dije que estabas conmigo ―explicó recibiendo un duro golpe en la boca.

―Idiota ―reclamó Uchiha mostrándose aún más molesto que antes―. Tu mentira nos meterá en problemas a ambos. Yo ya expliqué donde estuve y por tu culpa van a pensar que soy culpable.

―¡Deja de fingir que no eres el responsable!

―¡Cállate! ―gritó abrazando con ambos brazos la mochila que aún conservaba con él―. No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos o te arrepentirás, Suigetsu.

Dicho eso, Sasuke se retiró deprisa de aquel sitio. No se había dado cuenta que su conversación no tenía nada de privada o secreta. Había otra persona escuchando a detalle cada palabra. Estaba sumamente intrigado por el asesinato de Orochimaru y si alguien deseaba encontrar al culpable precisamente era él. Tendría que conseguir aquellas prendas y cuchillos mencionados antes de poder entregar a Sasuke a las autoridades. O quizás sería mejor hacer otra cosa…

Uchiha estaba muy alterado. No sabía si debía hablar con alguien o no. Podría pedirle ayuda o consejo a sus padres o hermano, pero ¿cómo? Ahora estaba inquieto intentando adivinar las hipótesis de la policía respecto al caso. Él había dado una explicación convincente que no dejaba lugar a la mala interpretación. Tenía “pruebas” circunstanciales para salvarse. Nada definitivo, pues dependía de los programas de televisión que vio y alguno que otro vecino al que vio en el camino a su casa. El problema era que quedaba el espacio de tiempo correspondiente al homicidio. Se lo vio llegar a la casa en la tarde y de ahí alegó estar toda la noche en su casa. Confiando en no haber sido visto cuando salió una segunda vez. Ahora por la mentira de Suigetsu lo subía como sospechoso. Dos historias que no concordaban eran cuando menos llamativas. Maldijo su suerte por no haber guardado aquellos malditos cuchillos. Se los había olvidado por un maldito descuido. Ahora tocaba deshacerse de la ropa con sangre sin que nadie supiera de la misma. ¿Cómo? Lavarla no serviría del todo, quemarla llamaría la atención y regalarla era un juego azaroso. No le quedaba más remedio que enterrarla en algún sitio donde nunca la fueran a buscar.

―¡Eso tendré que hacer! ―se dijo así mismo yendo a buscar la ropa que se había cambiado.

Luego de haberse bañado aquella mañana puso toda esa ropa en una bolsa y la oculto en el fondo de su armario. Por mucho que su familia no frecuentara estar en casa era mejor no dejar nada a la vista por si acaso sucedía algún imprevisto. La sacó de su escondite y la metió dentro de mochila junto a una pequeña pala de jardinería que tenía su madre. Si elegía un buen sitio no necesitaría excavar demasiado profundo. Le dejó un plato de comida y agua a Naruto y salió de la casa cerrando con llave. Se había puesto ropa ancha y una gorra que le tapaba bastante el rostro y partió rumbo a un sitio de lo más alejado. En cierto bosque poco frecuentado por las múltiples muertes sucedidas y no resueltas encontró su sitio ideal. Según las historias era allí donde muchos asesinos iban a cazar a sus víctimas o deshacerse de cadáveres. Sólo esperaba no toparse con algo de eso. Caminó un largo rato internándose en lo más profundo y ocultó las ropas en un pequeño pozo que encontró. Agradeció no necesitar remover la tierra y se limitó a arrojar allí sus prendas y colocarle rocas encima tapando el hueco. Con algo de suerte nunca removerían eso. Después de todo no habría motivo para hacer cosa semejante.

―Bien, todo resuelto ―se dijo para sí mismo antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a su hogar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Antes de seguir con la historia por favor leer atentamente: contiene violencia explicita, sangre, gore, muerte de personaje y más adelante violencia sexual. Por favor, no seguir leyendo está historia si son sensibles a este tipo de contenido fuerte, porque tendrá bad ending

Cap 2: Verdad

En la casa de los Uchiha con la llegada del fin de semana, Sasuke pudo ver a sus padres más tiempo del usual. En la semana siempre estaban muy ocupados, pero había algo de tiempo libre que aprovechaban para descansar. Generalmente el menor prefería no meterse mucho con ellos para no molestarlos. Ya siendo un adolescente entendía que ellos no disponían de más espacio en su agenda. Ya no era aquel niño pequeño que insistía en ir al parque o salir de picnic. Para él la presencia de sus progenitores ya no era algo de relevancia. Les contaba cómo le iba en la escuela, alguna que otra novedad poco relevante y mantenían las conversaciones al mínimo necesario. Sin embargo, ese día era diferente. A oídos de los mayores había llegado la noticia del asesinato de Orochimaru. ¿Y cómo no? Un asesinato brutal en la escuela era una noticia llamativa sin duda alguna. Los adultos preocupados por su hijo decidieron abordar el tema.

―Hijo ―llamó Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa mientras le servía el desayuno a su pequeño―. Hemos oído lo sucedido en tu escuela ―comentó de manera cautelosa.

―No tienen nada de lo que preocuparse ―respondió calmado mientras mordía la tostada en su mano―. No era especialmente cercano a él ―comentó con honestidad.

―Lo que nos preocupa es que haya algún lunático suelto ―intervino Fugaku viéndolo fijamente―. Sé que no estamos mucho en casa, pero nos gustaría que nos hicieras llegar un mensaje de texto avisando que llegaste con bien ―explicó el hombre de mediana edad manteniendo un gesto severo que contrastaba con su mirada preocupada.

―Pero yo… ―quiso negarse el menor de los Uchiha presentes.

―Por favor, cariño ―pidió su madre sujetándole las manos―. Estaremos atentos. Si no llega tu mensaje iremos a buscarte, ¿entiendes? ―advirtió con seriedad.

―Está bien, lo prometo ―aceptó finalmente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír por la preocupación de los adultos. Ellos siempre estaba muy ocupados en lo suyo, pero debía admitir que verlos tomarse un momento para velar por él lo hacía sentirse bien. La inseguridad no era extraña en la ciudad, pero la muerte de Orochimaru le beneficiaba más de lo que creyó en un principio. Su único problema por el momento era Suigetsu. Debía hacer que mantuviera la boca cerrada a como diera lugar. No importaba a lo que debiera recurrir si así conseguía su silencio definitivo. Pensó en contarles sobre el acoso de Orochimaru, las sospechas de policía y que quería un zorro mascota. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar el momento. Sus padres mostraban su amor y preocupación por él como pocas veces había sucedido. ¿Por qué arruinar tan bello momento con discusiones sin relevancia? Dejó eso de lado y terminó su desayuno antes de alistarse para salir.

―Ya me voy ―gritó desde el marco de la puerta de la casa―. Vuelvo más tarde ―dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se daba prisa para correr al patio.

Buscó entre los arbustos a Naruto. Lo había hecho salir por la ventana lateral de la casa hacia el patio para ocultarlo de sus padres. Le ordenó al animal permanecer oculto entre los arbustos hasta que él volviera a llamarlo. No estaba seguro de haber sido obedecido, pero confiaba en el pequeño animal. Para su fortuna, tuvo razón. Había comprado un collar para perro y una correa que pensaba en utilizar en Naruto cuando llegaran a un lugar donde no fueran vistos. Temía que algún vecino entrometido llamara a control de animales y lo separara de su pequeño amigo. Por ello lo ocultó dentro de su mochila y a paso apresurado se encaminó al bosque más cercano. Todo el camino se sintió vigilado. Como si estuviera siendo acechado, pero no importaba hacia donde mirara, no había rastro de nadie cerca. Extrañado, pero no alterado, decidió tener cuidado. Eso nunca estaba demás, ¿cierto?

―Bien, Naruto llegamos ―dijo Uchiha dejando salir al pequeño zorro―. Aquí podremos jugar sin que te molesten ―comentó mientras le enseñaba una pelota para perros.

El animal pareció contento con aquella elección, pues movía la cola y saltaba a su alrededor. El moreno alzó la mano y arrojó la pelota siendo perseguida de inmediato por el zorro. Al traerla en su boca, el humano lo recompensaba acariciándole el vientre haciendo que moviera las patas traseras y se retorciera de felicidad. Así fue como Sasuke inició una pequeña rutina junto a Naruto. Lo ocultaba en su mochila y lo llevaba a aquella zona poco transitada del bosque para jugar juntos. La sensación de ser acechado persistía con fuerza. Además a eso tenía que sumarle las extrañas notas que comenzó a recibir. Tanto en su casa como en la escuela aparecían aquellos trozos de papel escritos a máquina con frases bastante perturbadoras para su persona.

_“Pronto te dejaré al descubierto”_

_“Sé lo que hiciste”_

_“Cuida tus espaldas, Uchiha”_

Soltó un largo suspiro cuando encontró una de esas notas en su mochila luego de volver de la clase de deporte. Alguien seguramente sabía demasiado o tenía una fuerte sospecha sobre él. Sin dudas tenía que tratarse de Suigetsu. Hacia algún tiempo que venía intentando decirle algo. Le daba indirectas que no hacía más que ponerlo paranoico. Le aseguraba que no lo entregaría a la policía y mentiría por él de ser necesario. En la escuela solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando se quedaban a solas. Estaba tan estresado que con el único que se sentía a salvo para hablar era Naruto. Él no divulgaría sus secretos ni intentaría traicionarlo como otros. Durante la hora del almuerzo huyó hacia la azotea donde se sentó a tomar su almuerzo sin tener que lidiar con los comentarios de su insistente amigo.

―¿Sabes que está prohibido para los estudiantes venir a esta zona, Uchiha-san? ―preguntó un joven alto de cabellos plateados y anteojos.

―Es que necesitaba estar solo ―respondió Sasuke mientras seguía comiendo con tranquilidad―. Es inusual verte por aquí, Kabuto ―señaló viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Es necesario que vigile este tipo de sitios desde lo sucedido con Orochimaru-sama ―comentó acomodándose los lentes con sus dedos índice y corazón―. Nunca sabes si no pudo ser alguien cercano a él.

―Ese es trabajo de la policía, no de un simple ayudante de laboratorio ―puntualizó a sabiendas que eso no era parte de su responsabilidad.

Yakushi Kabuto simplemente era un joven veinteañero contratado como asistente para Orochimaru. Era él quien conseguía las muestras para las actividades del laboratorio, daba mantenimiento a los microscopios y hacía el inventario de los materiales en el mismo. Seguramente era la única persona en la tierra que disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel maestro depravado. Todos sabían que Kabuto se quedaba después de la salida de los estudiantes a “preparar” todo para las clases. Nadie creía eso. Esa devoción con la que solía hablar el joven de cabellos plateados era demasiado para ser un simple colega. Aun así, ningún alumno externaría eso en voz alta, pues las actividades de laboratorio eran las más complicadas y estar en malos términos con ese tipo significaba una lucha que estaba perdida desde el inicio.

―Qué coincidencia que menciones a la policía ―dijo Yakushi con un tono de falsa emoción imposible de ocultar―. Hablando de ellos me hicieron un par de preguntas.

―Así como a varios alumnos, profesores y vecinos ―interrumpió Uchiha con un gesto impaciente por semejante obviedad.

―Pero yo tenía algo interesante que contarles ―replicó el de anteojos viéndolo directamente con una sonrisa escalofriante―. Uno de los alumnos se quedó después de clases para un castigo. Esa persona sería la última en verle con vida ―habló dejando caer aquella afirmación sólo para ver la reacción conseguida en el menor―. En pocas palabras ese chico podría ser el culpable.

Los ojos de Kabuto estaban fijos en el rostro del moreno. Él simplemente intentaba mantenerse lo más inmutable posible. Estaba acusándolo de manera muy poco sutil. Claramente sabía algo. Ahora no tenía sólo a Suigetsu dándole vueltas al asunto sino también a Kabuto. No había previsto su interés en ese caso y si decía o hacía algo mínimamente sospechoso seguramente lo entregarían a la policía sin oír sus razones. Lo condenarían sin siquiera darle tiempo de alegar. Temió la reacción de sus padres y amigos si la verdad salía a la luz y meditar al respecto lo obligaba a guardar silencio para seleccionar con cuidado sus siguientes palabras. Este hecho no paso por alto para el mayor, por ello fue él quien rompió el silencio.

―Mientras el responsable más se confíe, más fácil será dar con él ―advirtió Kabuto alejándose de allí.

Sasuke golpeó el suelo con su puño cerrado lleno de frustración por lo sucedido. ¡Maldito! ¡Una y mil veces maldito fuera el momento en el cual conoció Orochimaru! Estando muerto seguía dando problemas ese bastardo. Tendría que cubrir bien sus huellas. Asegurarse de que nadie fuera capaz de dar con su ropa manchada de sangre. En ese momento se propuso trasladar de locación las evidencias que pudieran relacionarlo a lo sucedido a su maestro. Su coartada no era problema. Se llevaría a Naruto como de costumbre y en caso de que fuera atrapado por alguien, podría adjudicar su caminata al paseo del zorro. Sería bastante lógico entender el motivo de ocultar que poseía un animal salvaje como mascota. Sería malo si lo atrapaban y separaban del zorrito, pero era mejor eso a ser llevado preso. Tras el almuerzo fue directamente a su salón de clases. Fingió ponerle atención a las clases para planear paso a paso lo siguiente que haría.

―Hey, Sasuke ¿quieres ir a comer unas hamburguesas? ―invitó Suigetsu abrazándolo por el cuello mientras estaba distraído guardando sus cosas.

―Hoy no ―rechazó quitándoselo de encima con un leve movimiento de su hombro―. Tengo cosas que hacer ―dijo echándose el maletín al hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

―Pero, Sasuke ―protestó el chico de ojos violáceos―. Hace mucho no salimos a divertirnos juntos. Comenzaré a pensar que tienes a otro mejor amigo con el que me estás engañando ―dramatizó intentando acercarse a él.

―No seas fastidioso ―habló Uchiha de manera cortante mientras le daba la espalda―. Actúas como una tonta novia celosa de la nada ―gruñó fastidiado avanzando sin detenerse hacia la salida.

―Oye, tranquilo ―dijo Suigetsu en tono consternado. Le parecía una reacción demasiado exagerada para un simple comentario de chiste―. Sabes que sólo bromeaba. Has estado demasiado malhumorado últimamente. Más de lo usual en ti ―comentó sin ánimo de ofenderlo.

―Déjame en paz, ¿sí? ―preguntó de mala manera girando un poco la cabeza para verlo de manera amenazante―. Por tu culpa la policía me debe creer sospechoso de la muerte de Orochimaru ―acusó soltando finalmente lo que llevaba guardándose.

―¡Yo no dije nada que te perjudicara! ―exclamó avanzando hacia él a grandes pasos para hacerlo en menos tiempo―. Estoy de tu lado, Sasuke ―repitió como hizo la vez anterior.

Uchiha simplemente se dio la vuelta sin fiarse del todo de esas palabras. Un secreto tan grande tenía un precio alto, sólo estaba esperando a que su “amigo” fijara uno. No podía evitar ser desconfiado. Había muchos cabos sueltos y la policía seguía alerta rondando cerca de la escuela y el vecindario en el cual vivía Orochimaru. Debía evitar cruzarse o tener problemas con ellos. Mientras Sasuke ya se encontraba en las escaleras bajando para largarse, su amigo de cabello blanco fue interceptado por Kabuto. El ayudante de laboratorio cerró la puerta del aula tras de sí dejándolos a Suigetsu y a él mismo encerrados en ese sitio. El alumno se sobresaltó de aquella inesperado aparición delante suyo. Nunca tuvo mucho trato con ese tipo, así que le sorprendió mucho verlo con intenciones de tener una charla con él. Pues no esperaba que buscara _algo_ más.

―¿Se le ofrece algo, Kabuto-san? ―preguntó con un tono despreocupado y alegre mientras caminaba hacia él.

―Sólo venía a hablar contigo ―respondió con una enigmática sonrisa.

―Lo siento, pero llevo prisa ―excusó intentando acelerar el paso para irse.

―Yo creo que esto te va a interesar mucho ―habló el de anteojos sonriendo sabiéndose ganador―. Es sobre la conversación que tuviste a escondidas con Sasuke-kun el día de la ceremonia a Orochimaru-sama. ―Aquellas palabras habían conseguido su objetivo: captar la atención de aquel chico.

Mientras ellos se quedaban conversando, Uchiha se alejaba completamente ajeno a lo que fueran a hablar ellos dos. Su mente estaba más ocupada en cubrir las evidencias físicas, ya luego pensaría en qué hacer respecto a esos dos. Ya que ahora no era sólo Suigetsu quien tenía los ojos puestos en él como responsable sino también Kabuto. Naruto hizo un pequeño gruñido captando su atención. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando llegó al arbusto del parque donde dejó al zorro esperándolo. Ese pequeño animal estaba aprendiendo bien a seguir sus instrucciones. Le colocó la correa en su collar y lo guio hasta internarse en el bosque. Sasuke lo dejó correr libre para hacer sus necesidades en lo que él iba a por su ropa. Llegó hasta la roca donde tenía todo oculto y la movió ligeramente. Todo seguía en su sitio, pero con facilidad podrían dar con eso. Concluyó que lo mejor era ir hacia algún barranco y arrojarlo lejos. Alguna gruta inexplorada donde nadie pudiera acceder sin matarse en el intento.

―Es la última vez que toco esta ropa ―suspiró mientras iba hacia donde terminaba el bosque encontrando una depresión en el suelo―. Aquí tendrá que bastar ―se resignó al encontrar un pequeño peñasco.

No era el mejor sitio y temía las posibles repercusiones. Entre sus opciones estaban que algún alpinista o aficionado a la exploración diera con su bolsa, pero era un riesgo que debía tomar. Al menos allí en el fondo le daría suficiente tiempo para planificar algo mejor. Ahora sin mucho esfuerzo movió una roca y dio con la bolsa. Unos perros bien entrenados podrían dar con su pequeño escondite por culpa de la sangre. Mas, en el fondo del risco no lo podrían encontrar sin bajar a ese sitio. Además si pronto llovía los rastros de pisadas y el más mínimo olor serían borrados. Pensando en eso se quedó más tranquilo. Aun no la libraba de todo, pero no dejaría que se le acusara tan fácilmente. Volvió al sitio donde había dejado a Naruto y lo buscó primero con la mirada, luego a gritos. Cuando el animal finalmente llegó a su lado notó algo extraño.

―Ven aquí, amigo ―dijo poniéndole la correa, pero notando que faltaba la placa con su nombre y dirección―. No debí dejarte andar solo, ya perdiste parte de tu collar ―comentó recibiendo una especie de gruñidos, sino recordaba mal eso tenía un nombre similar. Algo así como “grañidos”―. Vamos a casa, Naruto ―avisó sonriéndole levemente.

El zorro le daba una alegría un tanto inexplicable. Siempre que sentía sus lamidas o sus travesuras de jalarle la ropa se olvidaba de aquellas cosas que lo atormentaban en su vida diaria. Caminó hasta salir del bosque regresando a la parte donde se comenzaban a ver las edificaciones de las casas. Ocultó rápidamente al zorrito en su mochila y siguió su camino de regreso a su casa. Pronto oscurecería y lo último que deseaba era estar lejos de su casa. Además tenía que enviar el mensaje de texto a sus padres y no tenía buena señal dentro del bosque. Quiso golpearse la cabeza por eso. Ellos comenzaban a preocuparse y hacer preguntas si se tardaba demasiado. Podían darle un margen de tiempo de varios minutos, ninguno de sus progenitores esperaba una respuesta en segundos, pero ya estaban siendo tres horas de retraso y eso llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo fue justamente eso y luego se dirigió al baño. El zorro comenzaba a oler muy mal, así que lo bañaría y de paso él mismo se quitaría la suciedad de haber estado desenterrando.

―Veo que te agrada el agua tibia ―comentó Uchiha mientras estaba en la ducha y el zorro estaba en la tina. Vio al zorro saltar fuera de la tina e intentar ir donde estaba él, pero lo detuvo con colocando su pie delante del otro―. No, no, si nos bañamos juntos saldré oliendo a perro mojado ―explicó antes de salir y colocarse una toalla en el cuello y otra en la cintura.

Luego le colocó una toalla extra que llevó para Naruto. Y comenzó a frotarlo para dejarlo seco. Luego procedió a secarse a sí mismo para evitar gotear por todos lados. Una vez vestido buscó una secadora de cabello y la usó en el zorro. Notó como le gustaba sentir el aire caliente al mismo tiempo que su pelaje iba esponjándose lentamente. El animal terminó viéndose como una bola felpuda y suave. Uchiha estaba satisfecho con tener a su mascota limpia, así que se fue a recostar a su cama llevándose a Naruto con él. Sintió las lamidas en su cuello haciéndolo reír. Lo alejó con cuidado usando sus manos y el insistente zorro retomó su ataque antes de decidir quedarse sobre él. El despertador sonó anunciándole la llegada de un nuevo día. Cumplió su rutina de siempre de lavarse los dientes, peinarse, ponerse el uniforme y desayunar. Le dio el correspondiente a Naruto y luego lo ocultó en la mochila para llevarlo al arbusto donde solía esperarlo.

Dejó al zorro allí con algo de su comida y supuso que rondaría por el lugar como siempre. Salir a estirar las patas, cazar algún conejo o algo similar. Se extrañó un poco de no tener la insistente presencia que antes lo seguía, pero no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo. Entró a la escuela siendo recibido por un Suigetsu de lo más extraño. No le dirigió un animado saludo como de costumbre. De hecho, sintió que evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba incómodo y nervioso a su parecer, pero no entendía la razón. Sasuke pensó entonces que quizás estaba enojado con él por haberlo plantado el día anterior. Aunque no es como si le hubiera dicho algo fuera de lo común. Siempre evitaba ir a ese tipo de sitios y no era de extrañar que rechazara las invitaciones de ese estilo. Aun así, creyó preciso hablar con el otro y aclarar el malentendido. Con un poco de suerte, pronto se olvidaría por completo el asunto de Orochimaru y podría seguir con su vida como si nada.

―Oye, Sasuke ¿podríamos hablar después de clases? ―preguntó repentinamente Suigetsu en medio de una de las clases.

―Sí, yo también quería hablar contigo ―confesó Uchiha sintiéndose aliviado de que tuviera intenciones de arreglar ese asunto.

―Uchiha-san y Hozuki-san los llaman a la dirección ―avisó el maestro interrumpiendo su clase.

Al alzar la mirada vieron a la secretaria Shizune en la puerta con un folder en la mano. Estaban tan distraídos hablando entre ellos que ni siquiera notaron que la clase se había detenido con su llegada. En ese momento se arrepintieron de no poner atención. De hacerlo, probablemente tendrían una mejor idea de la razón para ir a buscarlos en medio de la clase. Cuando el maestro les hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándoles permiso de salir del salón, no tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Caminaron en silencio hasta la dirección y al entrar se sorprendieron de ver allí a sus padres. No se habían metido en problemas ni habían hecho nada que pudiera ameritar algún castigo ¿o sí? No estando lo suficientemente sorprendidos también reconocieron al oficial Yamato al lado del director. Eso los puso en alerta de que el tema seguramente iría dirigido a lo sucedido con Orochimaru.

―Buenas tardes, jovencitos supongo que aún me recuerdan ―comentó el castaño viéndolos fijamente―. Tengo un par de preguntas para ustedes ―expresó sin dar más rodeos al asunto.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Suigetsu bastante alterado sin poder ocultar sus nervios ante la mirada de tantos adultos―. Nosotros ya le dijimos todo lo que sabíamos de Orochimaru ―agregó totalmente nervioso.

―Esto no es sobre él ―habló el oficial cruzándose de brazos antes de caminar hasta ubicarse delante de ellos―. El asistente de Orochimaru, un joven ayudante de laboratorio llamado Yakushi Kabuto, ¿qué relación tenían con él? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron contacto con él?

― ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente? ―interrogó Sasuke con un tono frío y calmado. Debía tantear terreno antes de abrir la boca, cualquier respuesta sospechosa lo haría un blanco seguro.

―Eso se los diremos luego de que respondan que estuvieron haciendo ayer después de clases ―avisó Yamato sin dejar de verlos analíticamente.

Los padres de ambos alumnos estaban consternados por la llamada tan imprevista de parte de la escuela. El director los había mandado a llamar a sus respectivos trabajos siendo de carácter urgente temieron que fuera por algún accidente. La secretaría los había recibido con nerviosismo sin atrever a darles una respuesta concreta haciendo que sus nervios no hicieran más que crecer. El oficial de policía dijo que era probable que los menores estuvieran directamente involucrados con un caso nuevo al que estaban siguiéndole la pista. Sabiendo de antemano lo ocurrido en esa escuela los padres de Sasuke estaban al borde de pedir una transferencia de inmediato. Ya de por sí era malo lo anterior y de no ser porque estaban a mediados de año lo habrían cambiado ese mismo día de la noticia. El obstáculo era encontrar alguna vacante.

―Yo me fui a mi casa al terminar las clases ―respondió Uchiha evitando entrar en detalles. No mentía, pero tampoco iba a dar detalles sobre su pequeño desvío.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó el oficial dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven de cabellos blancos.

―Yo… ―titubeó inseguro de continuar con su respuesta―. Yo… me quedé un poco más luego de que Sasuke se fuera ―dijo finalmente.

―¿Por qué te quedaste? ―cuestionó con todas sus sospechas centradas en su persona―. ¿Acaso hablaste con alguien? ―alzó un poco la voz infundiéndole miedo.

―Kabuto me pidió quedarme para hablar sobre Orochimaru. Él lo extraña mucho y creyó que yo podría estarla pasándola mal con su pérdida ―explicó sonriendo de manera poco creíble.

―¿Y por qué creería eso? ―cuestionó el castaño sacando una pequeña libreta con anotaciones―. Según tus palabras en el interrogatorio a nadie le agradaba Orochimaru por sus múltiples acosos al alumnado. Me resulta extraño que repentinamente alguien lo extrañe ―explicó el oficial con un gesto severo en el rostro.

Fugaku y Mikoto tenían temor de que alguna acusación cayera sobre su hijo. Recordaban que el día anterior su hijo se retrasó en enviarles un mensaje como le pidieron. Según sus cálculos desde la escuela hasta la casa yendo a pie le tomaría alrededor de media hora. El tiempo restante sólo podían calificarse como “tiempo muerto”. Conocían bien a su hijo y se negaban a creer que hubiera hecho algo malo. Seguramente se quedó un rato con sus amigos o estudiando en la biblioteca como a veces hacía. Por su lado, los padres de Suigetsu se pusieron en alerta por el nerviosismo de su hijo. Su padre siendo abogado se puso de pie ante la mención de un interrogatorio.

―¿Sabe que para hacerle preguntas a un menor de edad es obligatoria la presencia de sus padres o tutores? ―interrogó el hombre con el rostro arrugado lleno de enojo por no haber sido informado de eso―. Todo lo que haya dicho durante el mismo es inadmisible en un juicio.

―Ellos son los principales sospechosos de la muerte de Orochimaru y Kabuto ―informó mientras sacaba un par de fotos y las dejaba frente a los familiares de los adolescentes―. Orochimaru fue visto por última vez quedándose con Uchiha Sasuke en la escuela y curiosamente al día siguiente apareció muerto. Luego se queda Kabuto a “conversar” con Suigetsu y desaparece misteriosamente.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi hijo? ―preguntó Fugaku alzando la voz sin entender nada de lo que veía en esas fotos.

―De Kabuto sólo se encontró un enorme charco de sangre y una placa para perro ―dijo señalando la foto ampliada―. Una placa que tiene datos y huellas dactilares que seguramente coincidirán con las de Sasuke-kun. Queremos que nos autoricen a registrar sus respectivas casas o pediremos una orden de allanamiento. Además como bien dijo el señor deben estar presentes cuando se les interrogue.

Ante aquella acusación Uchiha se sintió acorralado. Miró a su amigo buscando algo de apoyo, pero todo lo que se encontró fue con su mirada entre asustada y sorprendida. Era como si estuviera viendo a un monstruo y no al amigo con el que tanto tiempo había compartido. Sólo le quedaba admitir lo que no podía negar y afrontar la verdad de lo ocurrido. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Se acercó a sus padres y les mostró unas fotos suyas con aquel zorro que se había encontrado. Llevaba puesto el collar con la placa mostrada por el oficial de policía. Su mejor carta sería apostar por la casualidad.

―Hace tiempo encontré un zorro perdido y lo… adopté ―admitió notando el gesto severo de su padre, pero siguiendo su relato al no recibir una réplica suya―. Le compré un collar y una placa, pero siendo un animal salvaje lo llevo al bosque a pasear y que siga haciendo sus actividades típicas. El día de ayer tardé en volver a mi casa por estar buscando su placa ―mintió de manera convincente―. Debe haber sido una coincidencia haberse encontrado eso allí, pero le aseguro que yo no he visto a Kabuto después de que él se quedara a hablar con Suigetsu aquí en la escuela.

Fugaku estaba enojado por saber que su hijo había hecho semejante cosa. Los zorros eran animales salvajes, podía contagiarle enfermedades o morderlo. Aun así, se sintió aliviado de que su hijo hiciera eso y no haber estado asesinando a aquel asistente de laboratorio. Además, Uchiha agregó que había gente que podía comprobar la hora a la que salió del bosque con una mochila. Ofreció que la registraran e informó que se encontraría el pelo del zorro en su interior. Por lo cual la placa encontrada sólo quedó como una prueba circunstancial que no tenía peso real como evidencia. No había testigos que lo ubicaran cerca de Kabuto ni nada similar. Por lo que, a pesar de las fuertes sospechas de Yamato, se vieron obligados a dejarlo ir. Se quedaron interrogando un poco más al chico de cabellos blancos mientras Sasuke se retiraba junto a sus padres.

En el camino no faltaron los regaños por ocultar aquello. De no haber hecho esa travesura, no estaría en la mira de la policía. Mas, de unos simples regaños y la advertencia de no meter a ese animal en la casa, el asunto quedó un tanto olvidado. La rutina se comenzó a retomar lentamente, pero Sasuke se sentía vigilado. Cada vez que salía de la casa o incluso dentro de ella no podía evitar cerrar todas las ventanas y las puertas con llave. La sensación de ser acechado silenciosamente le comenzó a afectar. Poco a poco. Sus padres y sus amigos no le creían cuando decía que alguien lo observaba. Y contra su voluntad terminaba girando hacia atrás cuando sentía a ese “ _alguien_ ” tras sus pasos. En ocasiones veía sombras aproximándose a la que su propio cuerpo proyectaba y eso lo mantenía intranquilo constantemente.

―¡Hey, Sasuke! ―llamó el chico de cabellos blancos dándole una palmada en la espalda―. Estás muy estresado, viejo ―dijo mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo.

―No me asustes así, idiota ―se quejó mientras lo miraba de mala manera―. Es sólo que no he podido dormir bien últimamente.

―¿Sigues pensando que te siguen? ―preguntó Hozuki con una gran sonrisa divertida―. Vamos, ya pasó de moda el asunto de Orochimaru y Kabuto. Hasta la policía ha olvidado por completo ese caso ―comentó con desinterés.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no tranquilizaron a Uchiha. Él seguía dándole vueltas a ese día; las ropas de las que se deshizo y los testimonios que dio. Lo único bueno que sacó de todo eso es que sus padres le permitieron seguir dándole comida a Naruto. El único problema era la insistencia del animal por querer regresar al interior de la casa, cosa completamente prohibida. El pequeño zorro parecía enojado y ofendido de ser echado. No lo culpaba sinceramente. Dentro de la casa tenía baños con agua tibia, comida y dormía cómodamente en su cama. Se arrepintió enormemente de contarles la verdad a sus padres, cuando en las noches extrañó poder abrazarlo contra su pecho para sentirse seguro. Esa sensación de paz cuando dormía con él se negaba a volver. Se había malacostumbrado tanto como el propio zorro.

Ese día al igual que los anteriores había estado medio dormido en las clases. No es que quisiera faltar al respeto, pero durante la noche no conseguía dormir. Escuchaba su ventana siendo golpeada y al acercarse a ver no se encontraba con nada. También estaba aquel molesto rugido que sonaba cada medianoche. Se extrañaba de que sus padres no lo notaran peligroso. Siempre decían que era algún perro de sus vecinos o alguna película que estuvieran viendo con el volumen demasiado alto. No era un niño, así que no podía pedirles dormir junto a ellos. Y en la soledad de su habitación incluso el viento parecía un enemigo. Sus constantes cabeceos le costaron un castigo que lo retrasó en su salida. Tener que quedarse a limpiar era una completa molestia. Hasta Suigetsu lo había abandonado de tan tediosa que era la tarea.

En esa tarde camino al parque donde se estaba acostumbrando a llevar al zorro, fue alcanzado por un auto de policía. Mientras Sasuke caminaba por la acera, aquella patrulla iba a baja velocidad hasta posicionarse a su lado. Lo sintió como una clara advertencia de que estaban tras sus pasos. No tenían pruebas físicas en su contra, pero por alguna razón sintió que aún lo veían como una amenaza. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Abrazó con fuerza la mochila donde tenía escondido a Naruto tras recogerlo en el parque y se internó en el bosque de siempre. Caminó apresurado y luego de asegurarse de ver que no fuera seguido por nadie sacó al zorrito. Éste se sacudió un poco antes de estirar sus patas delanteras y traseras con pereza. El moreno le mostró la pelota con la que siempre jugaban y la arrojó lejos. El animal la persiguió y se la trajo de regreso un par de veces. Mas el último lanzamiento Sasuke vio como la pelota iba a una zona peligrosa, por lo cual decidió ir en persona a buscarla. No dejaría que ese torpe animal se matara buscando una tonta pelota. Lo metería en su mochila y volverían cuando comprara una nueva.

―¡Naruto! ¡Naruto ven! ―llamó cerca de una depresión en la tierra. Si alguna persona caía por allí seguramente terminaría con varios huesos rotos como mínimo. Y eso si no moría―. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―gritó al ver unos huesos y ropa que reconoció de Kabuto por el nombre en el gafete de la bata de laboratorio.

―¡Las manos arriba y no intentes nada extraño! ―ordenó Yamato con la pistola en mano apuntándole directamente a Sasuke―. Por fin regresas a la escena del crimen ―afirmó sabiendo que la vigilancia que mantuvo en secreto sobre el menor al fin rendía sus frutos.

―Espere, esto no es lo que parece. Yo apenas lo descubro y… ―intentó justificarse sin mucho éxito.

―¡Voltéate lentamente y mantén las manos en alto en todo momento! ―interrumpió con la mirada fija en el menor.

―¡Yo no hice nada! ―gritó el azabache dándose vuelta bruscamente provocando que el oficial comenzara a apretar el gatillo inconscientemente dando un disparo en el árbol―. ¡Soy inocente! ―afirmó notando un líquido caliente en su brazo. Había sido rozado por la bala antes de impactarse en el tronco.

―Uchiha Sasuke estás bajo arresto por… Ahhh ―gritó sorprendiendo al joven de ojos negros.

Y no era para menos. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a Naruto mordiéndole la pierna al oficial. Uchiha asumió que al igual que los perros sintiéndolo en peligro había ido en su ayuda. Lo que no esperó fue oír el crujir de algo que no era precisamente una rama. Rompiendo incluso el pantalón, el blanco del hueso del peroné, sobresalía de entre la ropa. Los gritos del hombre se hicieron cada vez más altos y para peor, el zorro comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. El moreno no podía moverse, sentía su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo. Mientras Yamato intentaba dispararle al animal, pero con una fuerte sacudida por el hocico del extraño ser, logró que la soltara cayendo al suelo. Un disparo salió producto del choque contra el suelo, pero no atinó a nada ni nadie. Ese sonido consiguió hacer volver a la realidad a Sasuke, si no escapaba pronto, él sería el siguiente. Aprovechando que estaba ocupado con el oficial, corrió hasta sujetar el arma entre sus manos y huyó de allí mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

_¿Qué demonios ha sucedido allí? Aun no entiendo lo que acabo de ver. El zorrito que estuve cuidando ha cambiado de forma y de tamaño. Era un… un monstruo. Una especie de demonio o algo similar no lo sé y no tengo tiempo de perder intentando averiguar qué es. Debo ocultarme y planear como destruir esa cosa. Sabe dónde vivo. Podría venir a matarme a mí, mis padres o incluso a mi hermano por si alguna desafortunada razón viene a visitarnos. ¿Qué haré? Nadie me creerá que un enorme zorro ha asesinado a un oficial de policía. Necesito ayuda, pero no sé a quién pedírsela. Todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora es ir a mi casa y atrincherarme lo mejor posible. Entré a mi hogar rápidamente y subí directo a mí habitación. No me he volteado a ver si me siguió, pero temo averiguar la respuesta._

_―Por favor déjame entrar ―suplicó una voz más aguda de lo normal―. ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Sasuke? ―preguntó de manera lastimera. Como si estuviera herido por mis acciones―. ¿Acaso no somos mejores amigos? ¿Ya no me amas? ―interrogó impaciente como si me conociera desde hace tiempo._

_Está frente a la puerta de mi habitación, puedo oír sus pasos. La cerré en sus narices sin tener ni una pizca de consideración hacia aquel intruso. Ignoré sus gritos y seguí poniendo más muebles para mi barricada. Oigo como los muebles crujen al ser empujados y arrastrados contra el suelo. Temo que esto atraiga aún más tu atención o te dé una idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Veo tu ojo a través de la cerradura de mi puerta e intenté cubrirla deprisa al notar ese ojo espiándome. No puedo creer que ahora estoy tembloroso sin saber qué hacer. Oigo fuertes golpes contra la madera, seguramente esa cosa hace un enorme esfuerzo por entrar a mi habitación. Está girando la perillas con insistencia._

_Me apresuré a alejarme de allí y fui hacia una esquina sosteniendo el arma de aquel policía. En cuanto entre, le daré un disparo y me desharé de aquella extraña cosa asesina. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y consiguió moverla un poco a pesar de los muebles. Sé que se acerca el momento de la verdad. Está cerca de entrar, puedo sentirlo. Es mi mesa de noche la que puse allí siendo uno de los pocos muebles que puedo mover por mi cuenta. Entró a mi habitación y con su mirada examina todo buscando donde me encuentro. Me halló en una esquina temblando con la pistola entre mis manos. El sonido de una pequeña explosión rompe el silencio de la habitación y al verlo noto que conseguí mi objetivo pese al miedo. Sin embargo, estoy sorprendido de ver a un joven chico rubio alto en lugar de aquel zorro monstruoso. Está cubierto de sangre, pero mantiene una sonrisa que despide inocencia. Como si no fuera consciente de toda la sangre sobre su cuerpo._

_―Sasuke… ―susurró mientras observo cómo su ropa se mancha de sangre producto de mi disparo._

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Uchiha sujetando el arma firmemente sin dejar de apuntar al rubio.

―Soy yo Naruto ―respondió con obviedad mientras seguía caminando hacia él dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

―¡No es cierto! ―gritó Sasuke volviendo a jalar el gatillo, mas por los nervios no consiguió atinarle al extraño hombre con orejas y cola de zorro―. Naruto era un pequeño zorrito que encontré en un parque, una mascota.

―¿Una mascota? ―preguntó el rubio mientras reía sardónicamente―. ¿Eso soy para ti? ―cuestionó ladeando la cabeza―. Soy un kemonomimi.

―¿Qué buscas de mí? ¿Por qué me estás torturando? ―interrogó aterrorizado al verse sin salida ni balas para dispararle nuevamente.

―No te estoy torturando ―respondió mientras apoyaba las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del azabache. Con una de sus manos sujetó uno de los mechones de su cabello y comenzó a olfatearlo―. Desearía probarte ―susurró relamiéndose los labios.

―Aléjate de mí ―ordenó Uchiha golpeando con su puño el rostro del otro.

Aquel golpe consiguió partirle el labio a Naruto. Había volteado la cara por la fuerza del puño, aunque más que nada era debido a lo sorpresivo del acto. Los ojos le cambiaron de aquel color azul cielo a un rojo color sangre y su cola comenzó a dividirse. Pasó de tener sólo una a dos, tres y así sucesivamente hasta lograr nueve. Las cuales se movían a espaldas del rubio completamente erizadas como las de un animal rabioso listo para atacar. Giró lentamente el rostro observando a Sasuke con una sonrisa blanca exhibiendo sus filosos y crecidos dientes caninos.

―En verdad deseo probarte ―confesó acercándose hasta robarle un beso de los labios a Uchiha―, pero si te pruebo como quisiera no podría detenerme y te mataría con facilidad ―confesó de una manera natural.

Aquella revelación heló la sangre de Uchiha. Lo observó buscando saber a qué estaba jugando con él.

—Te dejaré vivir mientras disfruto de jugar contigo un poco más —soltó con una sonrisa—. Primero me saciare de ti —afirmó con seguridad.

_Ámame, ámame hasta que duela. Entrégate a la locura y al placer que te ofrezco. Quiero devorar cada parte de ti. Eres mi postre, lo que guardo hasta el final del juego. Algo que sólo podré disfrutar una vez. Único e irrepetible. Me ganaré tu corazón antes de arrancarlo de tu pecho. Tu último latido será devorado por mí. Imaginar tu rostro contorsionado entre el miedo y la excitación me genera un placer indescriptible. Me hace preguntarme, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si aquel día en que nos conocimos me hubieras visto así? Si no me hubiera ido a buscar el pantalón de aquel tipo al que asesiné y simplemente hubiera aparecido desnudo delante tuyo, ¿qué habrías hecho? ¿Me hubieras adoptado como tu mascota? No, es obvio que no. Desde el momento en el cual comenzaste a sospechar de mí, intentaste alejarme. No entiendo qué tienes en la cabeza. Hice tu vida mejor. Devoré a todos aquellos que incordiaban tu vida. Te gustó, lo sé. Cuando supiste de la muerte de Orochimaru sonreíste aliviado y poco te importó. Los siguientes no sé por qué el escándalo. Tus supuestos compañeros y compañeras tenían un interés amoroso en ti. Deseaban aparearse contigo. Y eso no puede ser. Tú sólo tienes permitido hacer eso conmigo, no con él, ella ni nadie que no sea yo. Ese hombre que te estaba amenazando. Yo lo maté por tu bien. Estás a salvo. Ámame y felicítame._

Naruto decidió retirarse del hogar de los Uchiha por el momento. No era como si no pudiera volver a su forma de zorro y seguir allí. El moreno podría negarse a ello, pero poco y nada podría hacer contra su fuerza. Su poder era superior al de cualquier ser humano normal. Devorar al azabache sería pan comido, pero eso no tendría nada de divertido. Hacía mucho que no volvía al templo y esta le pareció una buena oportunidad de ir a verlos. Si alguien podía darle respuestas a sus inquietudes respecto a los humanos y su rara manera de comportarse cuando deseaban algo. Caminó sin prisas antes de volver a su forma de zorro para correr a cuatro patas. Eso le hacía sentir libre al trasladarse.

—¡Naruto-sama! —exclamó uno de los monjes al reconocerlo llegar a la entrada del templo.

—Hola —saludó animado mientras caminaba con tranquilidad—. ¿Dónde está Ero-sennin? —preguntó interesado―. Tengo que hablar con él de algo que seguramente le va a interesar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Locura

Cap 3: Locura

La ventana se movía haciendo un ruido de golpeteo al chocar el cristal contra el marco. Sasuke se cubrió con sus mantas hasta la cabeza y espió con temor hacia ese sitio. Oyó el irritante chirrido de la uña bajando sobre el cristal. El golpeteó anteriormente provocado por el viento comenzó a ser más rítmico. Era sin dudas una señal de que alguien o algo lo provocaba. La silueta de la forma humanoide de Naruto se dibujó en las sombras detrás de aquella cortina. Su cola y orejas de zorros sobresalían de manera muy distinguible, siendo que nadie más en el mundo tendría esas características. Oyó su nombre siendo susurrado por aquel demonio mientras su lengua se posaba en aquel débil cristal que los separaba. Veía la saliva dibujando formas y el vaho del aliento cálido del zorro. Se le notaba como se encontraba respirando agitado con las palmas de las manos apoyadas abiertas presionando para entrar.

―Sasuke ―llamó de manera cantarina mientras seguía empujando―. Sasuke ¿por qué te ocultas de mí? Sé que estás despierto ―avisó mientras el moreno respiraba de manera trabajosa aguardando en silencio sin saber a dónde huir―. Quiero probarte ―canturreó antes de romper la ventana e ingresar al lugar.

―¡Aléjate! ―ordenó mientras volvía a ocultarse entre las sábanas y se removía inquieto al sentir una mano sobre su cuerpo―. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ―llamó importándole poco el orgullo cuando su vida corría semejante peligro.

―Sasuke ―insistía aquella voz grave mientras sentía sus manos presionando su cuerpo a través de las sábanas.

―¡Basta! ―gritó pataleando intentando quitárselo de encima―. ¡Déjame en paz! ―advirtió alejándose tras darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

―Querido, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Mikoto acercándose a su marido preocupada al ver un poco de sangre cayendo de su boca.

―¿Mamá? ―preguntó el menor de los morenos viendo finalmente a quienes tenía delante suyo.

―Llama al doctor Yamanaka pronto ―ordenó Fugaku con seriedad haciendo que su esposa saliera de allí de inmediato.

―Papá lo siento yo… ―intentó disculparse de lo que había hecho mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con frustración.

Fugaku se acercó a su hijo lentamente mientras revisaba que no tuviera nada peligroso cerca suyo y lo abrazó fuertemente. La mente de su hijo estaba delicada. Desde que su maestro había muerto las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar. Se comportaba extraño todo el tiempo y a eso debieron sumarle que fue el principal sospechoso de algunas muertes. Al inicio, él y su esposa se negaron a creer que su hijo pudiera ser el responsable, pero viendo aquellas señales de una enfermedad mental era imposible obviar que algo estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que destrozaba algo siempre negaba ser el responsable. Aun recordaba aquel día en el cual lo encontraron con un arma en mano y su cuarto con claras señales de lucha.

_Debido a las investigaciones de parte de la policía de Konoha el matrimonio Uchiha se encontraba preocupado por su hijo menor. No sabían qué tanto tuvo que ver con dicho asunto como para verse implicado, ―no lo consideraban capaz o responsable, sino que creían que sabía algo que no debía y lo ocultaba―, pero si las sospechas comenzaban a caer sobre él sería mejor que contara todo lo que sabía al respecto. No descartaban que no fuera alguna obra de Suigetsu. Él había sido el último en ver a la víctima más reciente con vida y había mentido en el interrogatorio. ¿Y si dijo que su hijo estuvo con él todo el tiempo para que Sasuke sirviera de coartada? Era muy posible que estuviera presionándolo o chantajeándolo para que lo encubriera y de ahí que las sospechas recayeran sobre su hijo. Su resolución era intentar hacer que el propio Sasuke se abriera con ellos y les revelara la verdad. Por ello, hicieron lo necesario para volver antes a su casa._

_Al ingresar notaron la puerta entreabierta dándoles una mala señal de lo que podría estar sucediendo. Alarmados ingresaron de inmediato, siendo Fugaku quien dio el primer paso siendo seguido por su esposa para hacerle frente a cualquier peligro que pudiera haber allí. Notaron gotas de sangre en el suelo. Grandes manchas formando un camino hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Con pasos titubeantes y sigilosos se acercaron. El hombre de cabellos castaños le hizo señas a su mujer para que guardara silencio. Abrió con lentitud la puerta, haciendo que el rechinido de las bisagras resonara por toda la habitación. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un disparo en su dirección. Por suerte un enorme mueble estaba cerca cubriéndolos. Sin embargo, Mikoto soltó un gran grito al momento de oír el disparo._

_―¡Vete! ¡Vete, maldito zorro! ―gritó Sasuke desde el interior del cuarto sin ver quienes intentaban llegar hasta él―. ¡No voy a dejarme devorar! ¡No seré tu comida, demonio! ―exclamó con voz temblorosa denotando gran temor y nerviosismo volviendo a disparar casi inmediatamente._

_El joven de cabellos ébanos había estado todo ese tiempo atrincherado sin saber cómo proceder. El zorro que recogió le dijo que lo devoraría. Temió por su vida, pero se dio cuenta que las balas no le hicieron nada. ¿Cómo evitar aquel trágico destino que le proponía ese ser sobrenatural? ¿Hizo algo para ofenderlo? No recordaba haber sido de ninguna manera desagradable con él. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que perseguirlo justamente a él? Sujetó el arma entre sus manos como si fuera un salvavidas. Le daba cierta seguridad tener eso entre sus manos. Por muy inútil que resultó anteriormente era mejor que no tener nada. Y al oír pasos acercándose supuso lo peor. Debió huir de su casa, pero no sabía dónde ir. En la calle sería presa fácil sin dudas y siendo sincero, sus piernas no reaccionaban lo suficientemente bien como para correr. Estaba asustado como nunca antes en su vida. ¿Cuándo lo devoraría? ¿Había forma de salvarse? No lo sabía, pero en esos momentos sólo se dejó llevar por el instinto y se quedó en una esquina temblando llamando en su mente a sus padres. Tal y como un infante que espera que sus progenitores ahuyenten a los monstruos del armario, así era como se visualizaba._

_―Sasuke somos nosotros ―dijo en voz alta su padre manteniéndose fuera del alcance visual por si volvía a disparar._

_―¿Papá? ―preguntó con la voz quebrada sin perder aquel toque de ingenua e infantil esperanza de ser salvado por ellos―. Ayúdame ―susurró siendo lo único que pudo articular._

_―Claro que lo haremos, hijo ―susurró despacio acercándose hasta quitarle el arma de las manos._

_El menor le dejó quitarle aquella cosa de entre sus manos y se aferró a su padre como nunca en su vida. El adulto disimuladamente revisó si su hijo estaba herido. Una parte de él deseaba que así fuera para no pensar lo peor. Si estaba herido la sangre que vieron sería de Sasuke y no de otra persona. Por el contrario, su hijo se veía sano y esa arma le dio las peores sospechas que se podrían tener de un hijo. Mikoto al ver el estado de su pequeño se acercó a abrazarlo también. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos al sentir que las dudas sobre las misteriosas muertes podrían estarse aclarando. Su esposo la miró con dulzura. Algo harían para salvar a su hijo, pero primero debían aclarar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La mujer de oscura cabellera le dedicó una sonrisa esperanzada de lograr hacer algo. Empero, el momento familiar se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la policía. Al parecer los vecinos los habían llamado alertados por los sonidos de disparos._

_―¡Entréguese pacíficamente y todo saldrá bien! ―dijo un oficial gritando desde la entrada de la casa―. Por favor, queremos aclarar el origen de esos disparos, así que no cometa alguna locura ―instruyó a medida que se internaba en la casa buscando a los habitantes de la misma._

_El oficial tenía su arma desenfundada y estaba listo para disparar de ser necesario. Según los vecinos se había oído un disparo y el único habitante de la casa presente que supieran, era el hijo menor del matrimonio. La persona anónima que llamó a emergencias estuvo vigilando desde su hogar quien entraba y salía en lo que llegaba la policía y nadie había salido. Sólo habían ingresado Fugaku y Mikoto antes de que se oyera nuevamente el sonido de un arma de fuego siendo disparada. El policía avanzó hasta toparse con la mujer, quien alzó las manos mostrando que se encontraba desarmada._

_―Mi hijo y mi esposo se encuentran dentro ―dijo Mikoto sujetándose el pecho con una mano por la angustia―. No les haga daño por favor ―imploró viéndolo ingresar a la habitación._

_Fugaku no puso ninguna resistencia e instó a que su hijo hiciera lo mismo. Era lo mejor para los dos, por lo cual ambos levantaron sus manos dejándolas visibles a los uniformados. El arma en el suelo fue llevada como evidencia y tanto padre como hijo fueron puestos en custodia. Se los llevó a la estación de policía para interrogarlos sobre lo acontecido en lo que se investigaba la sangre encontrada en el suelo. Sin más opciones, Fugaku decidió hablar con la verdad. Declaró que su hijo tenía alucinaciones, pues lo primero que hizo al oírlo llegar fue gritar que era un zorro demonio intentando devorarlo. Tras comprobarse que el arma pertenecía al oficial Yamato, al igual que la sangre, se señaló a Sasuke como principal sospechoso de la desaparición del mismo. Los padres del menor alegaron que su hijo no se encontraba bien mentalmente, por lo cual fue evaluado por el psiquiatra. Quien diagnosticó esquizofrenia._

_―¿Qué podemos hacer? ―preguntó Fugaku al doctor tras identificar la enfermedad de su hijo menor._

_―Voy a recetarle unos antipsicóticos ―respondió el doctor escribiendo la receta―. Los fármacos antipsicóticos atípicos son el receptor 5HT2A de la serotonina, un neurotransmisor que en los esquizofrénicos se encuentra alterado y genera los cuadros de alucinaciones ―explicó de la manera más sencilla posible―. Los medicamentos se encargan de suplir esa falencia en el funcionamiento de los neurotransmisores, por lo cual, si cumple con su medicación correctamente no debe seguir alucinando._

_No había pruebas concluyentes de que Sasuke hubiera sido responsable de los crímenes previos de los cuales se le acusaban. No había nada que lo vinculara directamente a la muerte de Orochimaru y Kabuto. En cuanto al arma y sangre de Yamato, era todo circunstancial. Siendo Sasuke declarado incapacitado mental no podía dar un testimonio fiable. Pues entre gritos histéricos dijo que un zorro demonio dejó el rastro de sangre. En un intento de interpretar esas alucinaciones, se dio la explicación de que probablemente Uchiha era un testigo. Alguien que vio al verdadero responsable de aquellas manchas. Mas, sólo Yamato podía aclarar toda la situación y aún permanecía desaparecido y presuntamente muerto. Gracias a eso es que Sasuke permaneció en libertad condicional bajo la responsabilidad de que sus padres lo tuvieran vigilado y correctamente medicado._

―No digas nada, hijo ―consoló el mayor de los Uchiha abrazando fuertemente al azabache―. Esto no es tu culpa, no eres tú ―dijo al borde del llanto.

Jamás en su vida había pensado que su hijo menor podría sufrir semejantes alucinaciones. Se desprendía por completo de la realidad y creía en cuentos fantasiosos. Se negaba a creer que su pequeño estuviese loco, pero era precisa la ayuda profesional. Pese a consultar con su doctor decía que la esquizofrenia no tenía una cura, era tratable sí, pero era algo con lo que no tenían certeza de mejorías. Dependía mucho del sujeto poder salir adelante en la vida. Le aseguraron que podría llevar una vida productiva y gratificante, pero primeramente debían superar la fase de acostumbramiento. Los remedios eran algo nuevo en la rutina de Sasuke y las primeras veces se vieron forzados a dárselos en contra de su voluntad. Pues el menor insistía frecuentemente en que no estaba loco y se negaba a medicarse. Hasta intentó disuadirlos diciendo que darle esa medicación a alguien sano sólo produciría el efecto contrario. Un intento inteligente debía reconocer, pero no debían caer en su juego. Una vez que le dio la medicación Sasuke se cerró los ojos recostándose en la cama. Su cabeza quedó mirando hacia la ventana con un último pensamiento rondando en su mente:

_“No quiero morir”_

Fugaku arropó a su hijo menor mientras lo miraba con pena, no merecía semejante pesar. Una enfermedad como esa no debería tocarle justamente a él. Su pequeño Sasuke tenía un futuro brillante por delante peligrando por culpa de esas malditas alucinaciones. Además pese a que la evidencia circunstancial no bastaba para atribuirle y determinar a ciencia cierta que era el responsable, sí plantaban la duda en otros. Los vecinos seguramente habían hecho correr el rumor sobre lo sucedido. No es como si pudieran ocultar que la policía irrumpió en ese hogar. Lo típico, como de costumbre era mentir e inventar lo que se desconocía. Las historias inventadas en torno a su hijo menor eran estresantes para el matrimonio Uchiha. Siendo para ellos algo difícil de tratar, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto de Sasuke para no agravar su enfermedad. Por esa razón lo tenían encerrado en la casa. No le permitían salir a nada que no fuera las consultas con su psiquiatra el doctor Yamanaka. A la escuela le notificaron que no podría asistir por cuestiones de salud y se les permitió educarlo en casa hasta que fuera mentalmente apto.

El joven azabache se encontraba bastante más descansado luego de haber recibido aquella medicina. No obstante, un efecto contrario muy molesto que le encontraba era que sentía como si el mundo fuera en cámara lenta. Se suponía que la medicina lo haría sentir mejor, pero era como si sólo lo tuviera más controlado. Abrió los ojos perezosamente al sentir el deseo de beber un poco de agua. Su garganta reseca ardía y le hacía difícil tragar su propia saliva. Se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la cocina a buscarlo por su cuenta. Caminó adormilado por los oscuros pasillos, pues no quería despertar a sus padres encendiendo las luces de la casa. Para llegar a la cocina necesariamente tuvo que pasar por enfrente de la sala, donde la ventana hacia la calle dejaba ver grandes sombras balanceándose. Árboles y hojas siendo sacudidas por el viento y en un desafortunado juego de sombras creaban aquellas figuras amorfas. Se repitió a sí mismo que era su mente creando monstruos donde no existían. Llegó a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua fresca.

―Hola, Sasu-chan ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura―. Te he extrañado mucho estos días ―murmuró contra su oreja mientras aquellas manos de uñas afiladas rozaban peligrosamente la tela de su pijama.

―No eres real ―afirmó el moreno como le había indicado el doctor. Le aconsejaron repetirse aquellas palabras cuando aquel ser se apareciera―. Sólo eres una maldita alucinación ―gruñó entre dientes.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―cuestionó el rubio sonriendo divertido mientras sus manos delineaban los brazos del humano y su cuerpo presionaba al contrario contra el lavado.

“ _A pesar de ser una alucinación es muy real”._ Pensó Uchiha al no encontrar como justificar aquellas caricias. Esas manos internándose entre su ropa dejándole sentir el peligroso filo de sus uñas. Por su parte, Naruto simplemente sonrió por aquellas reacciones. Había aprendido mucho de la manera de los humanos de relacionarse. Y tras haber hablado con los monjes que le rendían tributo confirmó que lo aprendido era lo correcto. Él amaba a ese humano. Estaba enamorado de Sasuke y mataría a quien fuera necesario para demostrarle sus sentimientos. ¿Qué amor podía ser más honesto que aquel que está dispuesto a mancharse las manos con sangre por ti? Nadie que no estuviera lo suficientemente enamorado sería capaz de acto semejante.

―Sólo debo cerrar los ojos y desaparecerás porque no eres real ―reafirmó el moreno forzándose a creer en sus propias palabras.

―Soy tan real como mi amor por ti ttebayo ―se quejó el otro mientras le sujetaba el antebrazo con tal fuerza que sus dedos quedaron marcados en el mismo.

―No, no lo eres ―siguió negando moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro hasta que sintió la mano del rubio cubriendo sus ojos y su húmeda lengua deslizándose por su mejilla―. Yo te creé porque tengo una enfermedad ―repitió jadeando en su esfuerzo por evitar sentir aquel duro cuerpo rozándose con el suyo.

―Entonces… ―dijo el demonio con diversión―. ¿Tú lo hiciste todo? ―preguntó con su mano restante subiéndole un poco el pijama dejando al descubierto su vientre donde sus uñas comenzaron a deslizarse una por una abriendo con facilidad la piel―. Asesinaste a Orochimaru y a aquel tipo con lentes ―comentó mientras usaba su dedo para limpiar las gotas de sangre que brotaban de la piel levemente arañada.

―¡No! ―negó Uchiha removiéndose inquieto por aquella acusación―. Yo no hice nada de eso. ¡Fuiste tú! ―gritó con ira mientras sus dientes crujían.

―Me confundes, Sasuke ―dijo el zorro en tono de lamento. Sonando herido por sus palabras―. Dices que no existo, pero me culpas de asesinar personas. ¿Cómo un ser inexistente puede ser responsable de eso? ―interrogó siendo respondido por el silencio mismo, pues el joven de piel pálida no sabía cómo contestar―. Yo sólo te ayudé a cumplir tus deseos ―confesó con aquella sonrisa perversa que el humano era incapaz de ver por su posición.

―¿Mis deseos? ―repitió en forma de pregunta mientras sentía la mano del otro alejarse de sus ojos, pero ahora sentía dos brazos rodeándolo con fuerza.

―Sí, Sasuke ―aseguró Naruto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro con suavidad como si se tratara de una pareja de toda la vida―. ¿No fuiste tú el que agarró aquellos cuchillos y fue a buscar a Orochimaru? ―preguntó con tranquilidad.

―Sí, lo hice, pero fue para… ―intentó justificarse, mas no logró terminar la frase.

―Tú lo asesinaste ―habló el rubio en un tono serio antes de acercarse a su oreja―. Me excitó tanto verte asesinarlo que sentí como me enamoraba de ti de nuevo ―confesó con una especie de ronroneo mientras besaba aquel pálido cuello.

―¡No! Es mentira yo no lo asesine ―negó fervientemente el azabache no creyéndole.

―Entonces ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esa noche, Teme? ―interrogó con aquellos ojos rojizos mirándolo con una torcida y perversa sonrisa.

Las palabras no salían de la boca del azabache. Estaba paralizado, congelado y mudo. Forzó a su mente a recordar que sucedió ese día; Orochimaru intentó propasarse con él, regresó a la casa, dejó al zorro, guardó aquellos cuchillos en su mochila y salió en busca de su maestro. Luego… Luego… ¿Qué sucedió? Recordaba despertar en su cama con la ropa manchada de sangre. Suya no era, pero de ¿dónde había salido? Él no podía ser el responsable de aquello. Sus padres no lo criaron de esa manera, él no era un asesino o una mala persona. Antipático y engreído podía aceptarlo, pero jamás alguien capaz de robarle la vida a otro. Sin embargo, ocultó la ropa y todo lo relacionado a eso. Lo puso en el bosque. Aquel lugar desolado donde se halló la sangre de Kabuto. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Desesperado abrió un cajón de la cocina y sacó un cuchillo para amenazar al rubio.

―Eres una alucinación ―repitió como disco rayado mientras su rostro se compungía en una expresión de locura. Esa mirada perdida y rostro demente hizo sonreír a Naruto con orgullo―. Tú desapareces como las pesadillas ―explicó alzando el cuchillo para pasarlo por su propio brazo. El dolor lo hizo cerrar los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó su padre encendiendo las luces de la cocina―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó con suavidad acercándose despacio al moreno―. Dame ese cuchillo, ¿sí? ―pidió viendo el brazo herido de su hijo.

―¡Es el zorro! ―gritó el menor mirando hacia la ventana con furia―. Él estaba aquí, pero desapareció cuando me corté ―explicó emocionado como si hubiera encontrado una solución a sus problemas.

―Bien hecho, hijo ―felicitó Fugaku de manera forzada tirando lejos el cuchillo mientras sujetaba despacio al menor―. Debemos curarte esa herida ―explicó con suavidad llevándolo fuera de la cocina.

El adulto había recibido instrucciones del doctor de seguirle el juego a su hijo en la medida que fuera posible para hacerlo entrar en confianza. Llevarle la contraria podría ser percibido como un ataque y en su estado era peligroso que atentara contra ellos o contra sí mismo. Lo llevó de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño hasta el baño y aplicó el alcohol en la herida antes de vendarlo con unas gasas. Buscó nuevamente la medicación y pese a sus dudas sobre estar dándole una sobredosis, tenía que hacer algo para tenerlo a salvo. Él necesitaba dormir para ir a trabajar en unas cuantas horas y ya era la segunda vez que se despertaba y encontraba a su hijo presa de sus alucinaciones. Tendrían que llevarlo nuevamente con el doctor para que cambiara la dosis. Dado que durante un tiempo habían cesado las alucinaciones, pero de nuevo estaban regresando con mayor fuerza que antes.

_¿Por qué me sigue apareciendo ese zorro? Estuve bien durante algún tiempo, pero volvió. ¡Esa cosa regresó y quiero matarme! Lo veo de a momentos trayendo partes humanas mostrándomelas con orgullo. Me recuerda a los gatos cuando cazan algún ave y se la llevan a su dueño, pero él no es un gato. Es un zorro demonio. En cada oportunidad me recuerda que yo seré su víctima algún día. Asegura que asesina por mí. Me promete asesinar a todo aquel que me cause molestias. Incluso ha susurrado a mi oído múltiples veces la posibilidad de asesinar a mis padres por tenerme encerrado y medicado. He hablado sobre eso con mi terapeuta y dice que Naruto es una alucinación mía que le da forma a mis propios deseos perversos. Algo que yo debo y puedo controlar y reprimir. Se equivoca. No puedo controlarlo, él es quien me acorrala en cada oportunidad que nos vemos._

_Intento recordar lo que sucedió con Orochimaru, pero mi mente sigue negándose a ese momento. Me han dicho que es un bloqueo a causa del estrés post traumático, pero no puedo negar o defenderme. No sé qué sucedió ese día. Pudo ser ese zorro el que lo asesinó o pude ser yo. ¿Quién fue el responsable? Quiero convencerme de que ese zorro no existe. Es producto de mi imaginación, pero no quiero aceptar que tengo las manos manchadas de sangre. Ya me han probado varias veces que no existe Naruto. A veces estoy acompañado de mis padres o doctor y lo veo allí en una esquina susurrando que si lo pido asesinara a todos en la habitación. Espera que se lo pida. Repite constantemente que es por amor, “yo mataría por ti”. Para cuando vuelvo en mí, estoy yo mismo arañándome los brazos o hiriéndome y ni rastros de ese ser. No es real, no puede ni deber serlo. Resuelvo que no puedo hacer más nada por esta noche al menos y me dispongo a descansar un rato en mi cama._

Al llegar la mañana, el matrimonio Uchiha se preparó para irse a trabajar. Contrataron a una persona para que se encargara de vigilar que Sasuke no se hiriera estando solo. Además debían proveerle las medicinas, pues no se podían confiar de que su hijo lo hiciera por cuenta propia, al menos hasta que presentara signos de auténtica mejoría. Se despidieron de su hijo con un beso en la frente y le repitieron al menos tres veces todas las medidas de seguridad y medicamentos que debían administrarse a Sasuke. La joven de cabellos rubios, Ino Yamanaka parecía más que cualificada. Siendo su padre el doctor a cargo de las terapias de Sasuke, ¿quién mejor para cuidarlo que la hija del mismo? Estaban profundamente agradecidos por la ayuda prestada. Ella los despidió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a ayudar al chico. Se aseguró que tomara su desayuno y el resto del día, el menor se la pasó leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su habitación hasta caer la noche.

―¿Sabes? ―preguntó ella mientras se le acercaba a Uchiha para darle su pastilla―. Me habían dicho que eras violento y algo inestable, pero realmente eres muy tranquilo. No pareces el mismo de los rumores ―comentó ella alegremente dándole un vaso de agua junto a la pastilla.

―Eso es gracias a la terapia que me da tu padre ―respondió el otro sin alzar la vista mientras tomaba su medicación―. Me he estado sintiendo mejor el día de hoy.

―Me alegra oír eso ―dijo la rubia sonriéndole con dulzura. Realmente parecía que pronto recuperaría su vida de seguir por ese camino. Le acarició sus cabellos en gesto maternal felicitándolo por su mejoría.

Uchiha cerró los ojos unos momentos dejándose llevar por aquella sensación. La rubia era una persona de confianza, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba maquinándose en la mente del menor. Él quería ponerle fin al asunto del zorro. Estaba cansado de tener miedo. Era esa sensación de impotencia y de ser acechado la que le hacía hervir la sangre. De esa misma manera se había sentido con Orochimaru; débil, pequeño y frágil, pero esta vez no dejaría a ese demonio ganar. Le haría frente sólo debía planear cómo. No obstante, no pudo siquiera pensar en qué hacer cuando un líquido caliente cayó sobre su rostro. Un grito resonó en sus oídos obligándolo a abrir los ojos de golpe, sólo para toparse con una horrorosa imagen delante suyo. La mano de Ino faltaba. Había sido cercenada de un sólo movimiento dejando un gran río de sangre brotando de la herida abierta. Y allí estaba Naruto parado delante suyo con una enorme sonrisa.

―¿Qué demonios? ―preguntó Ino completamente alterada de ver a un hombre con cola y orejas de zorro masticando su mano como si fuera un dulce.

―Eso me pregunto yo ―afirmó el rubio escupiendo la mano cercenada aun con resto de piel y musculo adheridos al hueso―. ¿Qué pretendías tocando a mi Sasuke? ―interrogó con molestia palpable.

Uchiha estaba totalmente desarmado, pero sabía que su padre tenía un arma en su habitación. Nunca se usaba y la tenía bien escondida. Sin embargo, había oído darle instrucciones a su madre de que si perdía el control o si los medicamentos perdían efecto y se ponía violento, la usara. Le había dolido profundamente en el alma oír a su padre instruyendo a su madre de asesinarlo si las cosas se ponían mal. Él jamás atacaría a sus padres. Mas, ellos no estaban seguros de que él no los intentara asesinar creyendo que era el zorro. _“Sigue sonando estúpido meter un arma a la casa si creen que estoy loco, pero agradezco que lo hicieran_ ”. Pensó Sasuke mientras corría fuera de su habitación dejando a Naruto con la rubia. Si lograba encontrar esa arma quizás podría salvarse. Era poco probable, pero no quería morir sin dar batalla. El zorro le dejó irse sin molestarse en perseguirlo todavía. Primero se haría cargo de aquella mujer que se atrevió a manosear a su Sasuke. Además alguna parte de su cuerpo podía ser un buen regalo para el moreno.

―Bien, bien ―canturreó el demonio sonriendo antes de acercarse a aquella mujer―. Te comeré de aperitivo antes de ir por mi postre ―explicó antes de abalanzarse contra ella.

La joven Yamanaka no tuvo oportunidad frente al demonio. Naruto estuvo un largo rato observando desde la ventana cómo ella tocaba a Sasuke y éste no hacía nada por evitarlo. Estaba enojado. Jiraiya le había dicho que si le hacía presentes y cortejaba correctamente a Uchiha, sería suyo. ¿Y esta rubia venía a tocarlo con esas confianzas? Ella no hizo todo lo que él. No asesinó en nombre de Sasuke, no lo aisló de todos y no le traía presas recién cazadas como obsequio. Ella no era digna de aparearse con ese chico. En la ley de la naturaleza el cortejo se hacía ofreciendo comida, protección y luego venía la parte sexual. Él había seguido el orden correcto, pero estaba cansado de esperar. Harto de devorar a aquellos que tuvieron contacto con su presa, hasta había deseado comerse a los progenitores del mismo, pero se abstuvo. Estaban viejos y su carne sabría rancia y asquerosa. Destrozó el cuerpo de la pobre rubia dejándola tirada en el suelo sin ninguna consideración y se encaminó hacia Sasuke siguiendo su aroma.

_Tuerzo mi cuello hacia un lado mientras la sonrisa en mi boca crece paulatinamente. Estás aquí. ¿En qué habrás estado pensando mi pequeña presa? Tus hermosos ojos negros están embargados por el miedo e incluso tus piernas tiemblan ligeramente. Sé que intentas hacer el esfuerzo de ocultar un hecho semejante. ¿Un Uchiha sintiendo miedo? Para ti y los que conocen el peso de tu apellido poner esas palabras en la misma oración es una blasfemia sin duda. Para mí sólo significa un desafío mayor, un sazón para mi postre. Ese que estuve guardándome hasta el final. No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí contenerme para no ir directo por ti. Comer a aquellos que te pretendían fue lo mismo que para un niño tener que acabarse sus vegetales. Debo decir que tenían pésimo sabor, pero eran nutritivos. Sin ellos no habría sobrevivido hasta este momento._

_Me acerqué con sigilo a ti. Estamos completamente solos en este cuarto nuevamente y por lo que veo ya no tienes más de aquellas tontas e inútiles trampas aguardando por mí. No puedo creer que se te ocurriera que un arma de fuego podría terminar con un demonio. Si ya habías intentado eso cuando te perseguí en tu casa. La luz de la luna me ofrece la respuesta como si el firmamento hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Algo brilla en tu cuello y al mirarlo detenidamente identifico un crucifijo. Es allí donde pongo más atención a las balas que has usado. Su color y su aroma me hacen sencillo identificarlas sin mucho problema. Sin embargo, no digo nada. Tú mismo me lo dirás cuando creas que tienes todo bajo control. Retrocedo unos pasos tras un disparo certero a mi hombro._

_―Son balas de plata ―dijiste con una mirada confiada. Creo que haberme movido unos simples pasos te dieron la ilusión de hacerme daño―. Además fueron bendecidas en la iglesia. Estás perdido demonio ―mentiste con una obviedad que me hizo desear reírme a carcajadas. Eran balas comunes y ni aunque estuvieran bendecidas podrían hacerme algo._

_“Bingo”. Pensé divertido manteniendo mi mirada gacha ocultando lo mejor posible mi rostro. No quería que vieras mi cara de felicidad y diversión. Este dolor. Este dolor lo he estado anhelando tanto. Ser lastimado por la persona que amo, me parece tan excitante. Vamos, resiste más. Haz que la diversión continúe. Tú, mi amado Sasuke, quien en vez de rogar por su vida como cualquier otro intentaste tenderme una trampa. Tanto valor en un cuerpo tan frágil. Quiero devorar ese corazón de león oculto en tu pecho. Morder esa blanca piel y mancillarla lentamente mientras mi sed es saciada con tu sangre. No tienes idea de cuanto me costaba mantenerme cuerdo cuando te mordía jugando._

_―Oh no ―dije en respuesta sujetando mi herida de manera dramática―. Me duele mucho, por favor perdóname ―exclamé con angustia siguiendo con mi actuación._

_―No juegues conmigo ―declaraste de manera rápida y segura―. Sé lo que eres. ¡Un demonio! Si te dejo ir ahora volverás para matarme cuando baje la guardia ―explicaste._

_Mantenías tu arma apuntándome mientras me observabas directamente a los ojos como la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara. Sin embargo, percibía la duda en tu actuar. Fui tu mascota, tu compañero y amigo canino. Te cuesta pensar en mí como un demonio que pretende asesinarte y no como aquel zorrito que dormía en tu cama velando tu sueño. Casi puedo oír tu corazón rompiéndose al pensar en destruirme. Estás confundido, puedo asegurarlo al ver que no sigues disparando. Si tuvieras la certeza de terminar conmigo habrías dado un balazo a mi cabeza, pero permaneces en tu lucha interna. Te acercas a mí a paso lento. Muy precavido de tu parte, pero obsoleto cuando vienes contra mí. No me causo ninguna dificultad moverme a velocidad sobrehumana y sujetar tu tobillo haciéndote caer al suelo._

_―¡Estabas fingiendo! ―reclamaste en un grito al que ignoré para centrarme en cosas más importantes._

_―Y caíste ―dije aumentando su enojo―. No esperaba que alguien como tú, tan serio y lógico se dejara llevar por sentimentalismos._

_―¡Cierra el hocico! ―ordenaste removiéndote bajo mi cuerpo―. No pienso dejarte marchar con vida._

_―Me hieres mucho con esas palabras ―afirmé con cinismo. Realmente no sentía el más mínimo dolor por oírlo decir eso―. Yo sólo estuve alimentándome._

_―¡Asesinaste a mis amigos y conocidos! ―reclamaste con molestia y algunas lágrimas en tus ojos negros._

_―Lo sé ―asentí con descaro mientras apretaba tus muñecas y lamía tu cuello de manera lujuriosa―. También asesiné a tus enemigos. No sabían muy bien que digamos, pero tú lo harás._

_―¿Vas a matarme? ―interrogaste con tu voz agudizada inconscientemente por el miedo._

_―Te amo, te amo mucho ―dije obviando tu pregunta mientras mis labios buscaban los tuyos y bebían de ellos._

Los ojos oscuros se cierran mientras aquella hábil lengua atrapaba la suya. Estaba tan mal. Era inmoral y obsceno el sonido entre sus bocas tocándose incesantemente. El cuerpo de Uchiha tenía un hormigueo recorriéndolo desde la nuca hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Sintió su sexo palpitar con deseo. La punta de su pene ya comenzaba a chocar contra sus pantalones. Maldijo tener aquel gusto por la ropa ajustada, pegada al cuerpo. Empero, más se depreció a sí mismo por aquella ausencia de pudor. Tenía a un zorro demonio delante suyo amenazando con devorarlo y la idea comenzaba a sonarle atractiva. El aroma de aquel rubio inundaba sus pulmones como si de una droga se tratara. Casi podía jurar que se trataba de feromonas incitándolo a entregarse a él. Y sabiendo que se trataba de un demonio no descartaba del todo que se tratara de algún truco suyo para poder someterlo sin causarle daño.

―Maldito ―insultó Sasuke ladeando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro de aquella afilada mirada.

El rubio simplemente sonrió. Sus filosas garras desgarraron el pantalón del moreno dejando al descubierto aquella erección prisionera de la tela. La observó con diversión antes de lamerla haciendo al otro arquear con violencia su espalda. Su rostro sonrojado entre la vergüenza y la ira arrancaron otra sonrisa del zorro. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó con lentitud al pálido rostro. No emitían ninguna palabra. Era su manera de luchar el uno contra el otro en aquel pecaminoso sitio donde sólo la luna llena los podía juzgar. El orgullo de Uchiha le pedía darle un puñetazo en el rostro y hacerle pagar por el engaño. Sin embargo, había una parte suya regida por los bajos instintos que pedía ser saciada. Ese sentimiento de experimentar un placer insólito para cualquier mortal lo tentaba. ¿Cuántos podrían presumir de tener a alguien así en su lecho? Naruto por costumbre simplemente los asesinaba y devoraba, pero él era diferente.

―¡Soy un estúpido! ―gritó para sí mismo dándose así mismo una bofetada para regresar a la realidad.

―No hagas eso, Teme ―pidió mientras sus manos sujetaban las del otro―. Sabemos que deseas esto ―susurró con su cálido aliento chocando contra la piel del cuello ajeno.

_No espere a conocer tu respuesta y si dijiste algo, lo ignoré. Quedé fascinado con tu maravilloso cuerpo siendo cubierto apenas por los jirones de lo que fue tu ropa. Oí algunos quejidos de tu parte, pero al verte sólo me topo con tu rostro de un delicado color rojizo. Desconozco la razón de eso. ¿Estás excitado? ¿Molesto? Tiento mi suerte dedicándome a chupar tu erecto miembro mientras mis manos sujetan tus caderas con firmeza. No te permito escapar o alejarte. Sea cual sea la razón por la cual sacudes tan violentamente tu cuerpo, no me interesa. Te inundaré de placer y compartirás conmigo esta noche. Será lo mejor que hayas vivido en toda tu vida. Hoy será un día para recordar. Uno lleno de orgasmos y decadencia mientras la brisa de la muerte que siempre me acompaña pudrirá todo aquello que consideras decente._

_―Mi Sasuke ―gemí excitado moviendo mis colas con alegría._

_Al verlas moverse de un lado al otro se me ocurre una divertida, pero algo perversa, idea. Muevo una de ellas hacia tu pierna sujetando tu muslo izquierdo y repito la acción con el derecho. Te dejo con ambas piernas bien sujetas y separadas regalándome una vista de tu pequeña entrada. No dudo en profanarla con una tercera cola. Oigo tus quejas por la intrusión repentina de algo largo y peludo. Unas lágrimas escapan por tus ojos y noto que la razón. He desgarrado un poco tu ano. Qué descuido de mi parte haberte herido tus paredes anales. Empero, eso no evita que al momento de retirar mi cola me apresuro para lamer la sangre en la punta de mi cola. Tras eso procedo a introducir mi lengua en tu entrada retirando hasta la última gota de tu sangre. No quiero que nada se desperdicie._

_―Tu sangre es la mejor que he probado hasta ahora ttebayo ―halago felizmente oyendo unas maldiciones por lo bajo―. No dejaré que absolutamente nada de ti sea desperdiciado esta noche._

_Tras prometerle aquello me acomodo entre sus piernas y cuando tengo alineado mi erección, me introduzco en su interior. Oigo tu grito y tras el mismo hay un silencio de ultratumba. Abro los ojos al darme cuenta que los había cerrado para deleitarme mejor con las sensaciones de tenerte por primera vez. Tu rostro en estos momentos me hace colocar una mueca que asustaría a cualquiera. Eres la causa de mi locura. Quien me trastorna todos los sentidos. ¡Y esa cara! ¡Ese rostro que me mira lacrimoso y apenado remueve todos mis instintos! Mi boca ataca de inmediato tu cuello. Mis filosos colmillos se insertan dejándote dos visibles marcas. El sabor salado y algo metálico de tu sangre toca mi lengua. Tiene prácticamente un efecto afrodisiaco que me impulsa a moverme dentro de ti. Siento un leve movimiento de tus caderas. ¿Me has aceptado? ¿Te gusta esto o intentas huir de mí?_

Con la llegada de la mañana sólo se podían ver dos cuerpos desnudos tendidos en la cama de Uchiha. Con la cara oculta por la almohada se encontraba el azabache haciendo imposible saber que expresión estaba poniendo. A su lado estaba Naruto sentado chupando sus propios dedos con la sangre de su amante. Su ancha sonrisa incrementaba a cada lamida. Se giró levemente para mirar al otro.

―Estuviste realmente delicioso, Sasuke ―felicitó el rubio dejando que la yema de sus dedos rozaran el antebrazo del otro sin recibir respuesta―. ¿Por qué no respondes? ―interrogó curioso ladeando la cabeza―. Anda, Sasuke despierta, despierta. No me dejes hablando solo ―pidió en un tono lastimero sin que el otro se moviera siquiera un ápice―. ¿No estarás muerto o sí, Teme? Porque no puedes dejarme solo ―reclamó comenzando a enojarse.

_El silencio fue el único en responderle. Una suave brisa mañanera se filtró por la ventaba moviendo las hebras negras de aquella persona reposando sobre aquella cama manchada de su propia sangre. Esa noche Naruto había cumplido su mayor deseo: había devorado a Uchiha Sasuke._

OWARI


End file.
